<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Pet by Minuette16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753938">Human Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuette16/pseuds/Minuette16'>Minuette16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Self-Harm, Actually all skellies are precious beans, Blood and Injury, Blue being a precious bean, First fic yay!, Fluff, Human Pet, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Mentioning of past physical abuse, Mentioning of past sexual abuse, Misunderstandings, Other, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is around 23, SO MUCH FLUFF, Torture, and Papyrus, reader is female, they try</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuette16/pseuds/Minuette16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are extremely rare and are considered pets instead of people, they are however considered to be smarter than most pets in the regards that they can fend for themself and be trained to understand and even speak some of the monsters languish. There was a time where there were a few more humans in the underground and owning one was only for the elite, but that was a long time ago and now theres only you left.<br/>You've had more Masters and owners than you can count, but what will happen when your current Master had had enough of you? And decides to leave you to die in a snowy forest. Will someone find you or is this how you die?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abandoned, Lost, and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted the language barrier to be visual in this fic so when it's from the readers pov every monster speaks in wingdings. If you would like to know what the monsters are saying in this chapter you can take a peek in the end notes. This is my first fic and english is not my first language so if you find any spelling errors just let me know and i'll fix them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“[COME] ⚐☠ [BITCH] 💣⚐✞☜, ✋ 👎⚐☠’❄ ☟✌✞☜ ❄☟☜ 🕈☟⚐☹☜ 👎✌✡!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your Master was grabbing your leash and pulling on your collar tight while he was dragging you along with him. Fuck he sounded really pissed this time, you were doing your best to keep up with him but being almost 2.5 feet taller than you made it hard to match his walking pace. You’ve been walking for what felt for hours but that was probably only because of the snow that was surrounding you that made it hard to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"⚐😐✌✡, ❄☟✌❄’💧 ☞✌☼ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your Master suddenly stopped and janked on the leash which made you fall forward into the snow. If you were not cold before then laying in the snow was surely gonna do it for you. Your Master turned around to face you, you were quick to scramble to a sitting position, just like he likes it. You were getting ready for whatever your Master was going to do, maybe he would have mercy, and be quick about your punishment so that you could go back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home, it wasn’t what you’d typically say a home was, home for you was a place indoors which was kind of warm, with a tattered blanket in one corner and if you were lucky maybe they would have refilled your water bowl. Since you were getting punished you would not get any food for a few days...again. When you thought about it, you were not really sure why you were being punished, </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t I been good? I did everything my Master wanted to, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The day had started normal enough, you had been woken up by a kick to your stomach, nothing weird there, then your Master had used you, sure he had been a bit more rough than usual and had punched you a bit more but that wasn’t really that unusual. He had then said something that you didn’t understand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ [BITCH], ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☠☜✞☜☼ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜✌☼☠? ☞🕆👍😐 ✋ 👍✌☠’❄ 👎☜✌☹ 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟✋💧 💧☟✋❄ ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜",</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then grabbed the leash and started walking with you into the snowy forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would sum up how you got here but not really what would happen to you now. You were scared not because that he would hurt you but <em>how </em>he would do it, not knowing what was to happen to you was always the worst part, and you could never guess what he would do. Your Master suddenly reached for your collar and took it off and put it in one of his coat pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"❄☟☜☼☜! ☠⚐🕈 ✋ 👎⚐☠’❄ ☟✌✞☜ ❄⚐ 👎☜✌☹ 🕈✋❄☟ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜, ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ ⚐🕈☠ 🏱☼⚐👌☹☜💣 ☠⚐🕈, ☟✌☟✌☟✌ ☝⚐⚐👎 ☹🕆👍😐 💧🕆☼✞✋✞✋☠☝ ⚐🕆❄ ☟☜☼☜."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your Master then turned around and started walking back the same way. You were sitting there in the snow, collarless and just staring at your Master as he walked away. What, what just happened? This was not what you expected, not at all, you had been expecting to be hit, used, hurt and pain but not this, did your master just leave you? Out here? All alone?! No, no this must be wrong, Your Master was bad, but he wouldn't leave you out here to die, right? You shackley got up and started walking towards your Master, he noticed and turned around, he looked… surprised but that quickly changed to something you were familiar with, anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"🕈☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☞🕆👍😐 ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐✋☠☝? ✋ 👎⚐☠’❄ 👍✌☼☜ ✌👌⚐🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆, ✋ 👎⚐☠’❄ 🕈✌☠❄ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜, ✡⚐🕆 ☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ ☯👌✋❄👍☟☸. ☝⚐ 👎✋☜ ☞⚐☼ ✌☹☹ ✋ 👍✌☼☜ ☞⚐☼!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shouting made you stop, it’s not the first time he has shouted at you, but the way he did it was different. You hesitantly took a step forward, but you quickly realized that was the wrong move to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ❄☟✌❄ 💧❄🕆🏱✋👎? 👍⚐💣☜ ⚐☠, ☝⚐, ☝☜❄ ☹⚐💧❄, 👌☜☞⚐☼☜ ✋ ☝☜❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ 💣✌👎. ⚐☼ ✋💧 ❄☟✌❄ 🕈☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✌☠❄? ✡⚐🕆 🕈✌☠❄ 💣☜ ❄⚐ 😐✋☹☹ ✡⚐🕆? 👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ ✋❄ 💧🕆☼☜ ☹⚐⚐😐💧 ☹✋😐☜ ✋❄! ☟✌☟✌☟✌!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in your Master's eyes combined with his maniacal laughter was enough to awaken a new kind of terror that you thought you couldn’t feel anymore, a pure terror, the age old fight or flight instinct kicked in, you were never a fighter and you would never be so you did the only thing you could, you ran, you just turned around and ran as fast at you could, You could hear your Master laugh behind you and as you got further away from him the laugh faded into the distance. You didn’t stop running even when you no longer could hear your Master. You were so focused on getting away that you didn’t see the tree stump that was right in front of you until it was too late. One moment you are running for your life the next you’re laying face down in the snow. As your clothes start to get wet from the snow and the reality of what just happened starts to set in you can’t hold it in anymore. You curl up and ever so slowly a tear runs down your cheek, followed by another one and then another until you are full on crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H..he.. l..left.. me..he actually...left me here...what do I do now?..I..I..don’t know what to do now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For as long as you can remember you always had a Master that took `”care” of you, sure you’ve had a few Masters at this point, to many to remember, but once one got bored of you, you were of to the next one, the leash changed hands but the collar remained, but now, now your Master had abandoned you, out in nowhere, in the cold, all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I do? I can’t go back to him, If I do he will surely kill me or worse...but I can’t stay here, if I do I'm going to freeze to death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly got up from the ground and looked around. Snow, all you could see was white snow and a few trees here and here. Hugging yourself you hesitantly started walking while looking around and finally starting to notice small details that you hadn't before. A few birds were chirping up in the trees and when you looked at the ground you could see small paw prints from different forest creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, I guess this forest is kind of pretty when you are not running for your life…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought left your mind you heard a strange noise, it wasn’t a noise you would typically connect to a forest, it was loud and not that far away, and why you decided to follow that noise you will never know, but once you got closer it started to sound a bit familiar...and comforting? The noise was coming from behind a big bush and once you got to the bush it hit you, it wasn’t just any noise it was someone, someone that was singing and the melody was one you've heard before a long, long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of your past Masters, a huge cat monster, had actually taken care of you, good care even, they would feed you regularly, and bathe you, pet you and even cuddle you, they had never hit you or shouted at you, it had honestly been the best Master you had ever had. You are not sure why she got rid of you but she did, all good things have to end eventually, but during your time in her care she tended to sing, you liked to pretend that she was singing for you, whenever you were left alone after a session with one of your Masters you would quietly hum to yourself and you would remember her, and if you concentrate hard enough you could still hear her voice as she gently sang for you;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"🕈☟☜☠ ❄☟☜ ☹✋☝☟❄ ✋💧 ☼🕆☠☠✋☠☝ ☹⚐🕈,<br/>
✌☠👎 ❄☟☜ 💧☟✌👎⚐🕈💧 💧❄✌☼❄ ❄⚐ ☝☼⚐🕈,<br/>
✌☠👎 ❄☟☜ 🏱☹✌👍☜💧 ❄☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 😐☠⚐🕈, <br/>
💧☜☜💣 ☹✋😐☜ ☞✌☠❄✌💧✡,<br/>
❄☟☜☼☜’💧 ✌ ☹✋☝☟❄ ✋☠💧✋👎☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧⚐🕆☹,<br/>
❄☟✌❄’💧 💧❄✋☹☹ 💧☟✋☠✋☠☝ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👍⚐☹👎,<br/>
🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ❄☼🕆❄☟,<br/>
❄☟☜ 🏱☼⚐💣✋💧☜ ✋☠ ⚐🕆☼ ☟☜✌☼❄💧,<br/>
👎⚐☠’❄ ☞⚐☼☝☜❄,<br/>
✋’💣 🕈✋❄☟ ✡⚐🕆 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👎✌☼😐."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud booming voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☟☜☹☹⚐? ✋💧 ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☠✡⚐☠☜ ❄☟☜☼☜?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, what if they see me? What was I even thinking following that sound?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly start to back away from the bush but luck has never been on your side, as you are backing away your already tattered clothes got stuck on a branch from the bush, when you tried to get your clothes to come off, you were unintentionally shaking the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"🕈☟⚐’💧 ❄☟☜☼☜? ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✋☠ ☠☜☜👎 ⚐☞ ✌💧💧✋💧❄✌☠👍☜?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Stupid ass branch, come on! Let me go! </span>
  </em>
  <span>At this point you were frantically pulling on your clothes, you needed to get free and run, you didn’t want to be caught by this monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bushes were suddenly pushed aside and a large figure was standing in its place, you stopped what you were doing and looked up, your brain running a mile a minute. Standing before you was a monster, but not any kind of monster it was a skeleton, now you had seen a lot of different kinds of monsters, cats, dogs, lizards, bears and even mice monsters, but that was the thing all the monsters you had encountered so far had been a type of animal, but that non-animal monsters exist? That was new information. The skeleton was looking at you with a big smile on his face and then said in a softer voice than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"⚐☟! ✌ ☟🕆💣✌☠? 🕈☟✡ ☟☜☹☹⚐ ❄☟☜☼☜, ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☹⚐💧❄? 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆 ☠☜☜👎 ☟☜☹🏱?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Shit, shit, shit! What do I do? Is he gonna hurt me? He might, it’s not like that would be the first time someone you just met hurt you, but no you were safe right, protected by your Master, this monster wouldn't touch you not as long as you were wearing a collar, right?...I DON’T HAVE A COLLAR ANYMORE!</em> As the panic and realization that you were now basically up for grabs hit you, you turned around and started running once again, not caring about your clothes getting more ripped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"🕈☟✌❄? ☟☜✡ 🕈✌✋❄ [COME] 👌✌👍😐! ✋❄’💧 ⚐😐✌✡ ✋🕯💣 ☠⚐❄ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard the monster say something, one of the words was a word you had come to learn over the years of abuse, [COME], from what you had understood it meant ‘come here’ or something like that, but this monster was not your Master he had no power over you (at least not yet) so you chose to ignore the order and continue to run. You could hear the monster behind you hesitated but not before long he was running after you. <em>Fuck im never gonna be able to out run him. </em>You were frantically looking around for a place to hide but everywhere you looked you were only created by more snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☟🕆💣✌☠ 🏱☹☜✌💧☜ 🕈✌✋❄, ✋ 👎✋👎☠’❄ 💣☜✌☠ ❄⚐ 💧👍✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆! ❄☟☜ 💣✌☝☠✋☞✋👍☜☠❄ 💧✌☠💧 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☠☜✞☜☼ 👎⚐ 💧🕆👍☟ ✌ ❄☟✋☠☝!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You risked a look behind you, the skeleton monster was catching up to you and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t know what you did to piss off Lady Luck in your past life but oh boy it must have been something huge, as soon as you look behind you, you trip and for the third time today find yourself falling face first into the snow. You try to get up but a sharp pain travels up your leg and you collapse again, when you look down to where the pain is coming from you see that not only did you trip on a rock, you also manage to cut your leg on the goddamn rock. <em>Can things get any worse!?</em> The moment you thought that you regretted it. In the short time it took you to fall flat on your face the skeleton monster had caught up with you. With no option to run you do the next best thing, you curl up into a ball to make yourself as small as you possible can and pray that the monster will leave you alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"✋🕯💣 💧⚐☼☼✡ ✋☞ ✋ 💧👍✌☼☜👎 ✡⚐🕆, ✋ 🕈✌💧 ☺🕆💧❄...☟☜✡ ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ⚐😐✌✡?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton seemed to hesitate a bit when he spoke, you dared to take a peek, he had stopped talking and had crouched down and was reaching his large skeletal hand towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh no. nonoNoNONONO!!!! I can’t be caught! I need to get away NOW! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You started to panic and try to get away, but with your now injured leg that was easier said than done, all you could manage was to limply try and crawl away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it hurts! It hurts so much, but I need to get away!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"🕈☟✌...⚐☟ ☠⚐ ✡⚐🕆☼ ✋☠☺🕆☼☜👎! ⚐☟ ☠⚐ 🕈✌💧 ❄☟✌❄ 👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ ✋ 💧👍✌☼☜👎 ✡⚐🕆? ✋🕯💣 💧⚐ 💧⚐☼☼✡. ☟☜☼☜ ☹☜❄ 💣☜ ☟☜☹🏱 ✡⚐🕆."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly you felt big hands scoop you up and out of the snow and you could hear the skeleton's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☟☜✡ ✋❄’💧 ⚐😐✌✡, ✋🕯💣 ☠⚐❄ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆, ✋❄’💧 ⚐😐✌✡, 💧☟☟☟, 💧☟☟☟."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were terrified, frozen in place in this big monster's arms, your mind was jumping from one terrifying outcome to another.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He caught you, what was he going to do with you? Is he going to hurt you? Claim you? Is he going to be your new Master? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You started to feel something wet running down your cheek, you were confused until you realized it was tears, you were crying and once you realized it you couldn't stop the small hiccups or sharp intakes of breath. Wow you really were pathetic, you just got out of your Master’s claws just to stumble into the next pair. The skeleton must have noticed your distress because he kept bouncing you slightly and murmuring soft words to you, almost like he was trying to calm you down. The stupid thing was that it was working, you couldn’t completely stop the crying or your small hiccups but you did calm down a bit. When you did, you noticed that you were moving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he taking me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But as soon you thought that another though followed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It doesn't matter, I guess this is my new Master, at least he seems nicer than my last, he hasn’t actually hurt me yet, even when i ran away from him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope was something you learned years ago to abandon, there was no hope for you, yet this monster, he..he seemed different, you didn’t really want to hope that things could be anything other than horrible yet somehow you still caught yourself thinking</span>
  <em>
    <span> maybe...maybe this won’t be completely terrible?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your Master;<br/>[COME] ON [BITCH] MOVE, I DON’T HAVE THE WHOLE DAY!</p><p>OKAY, THAT’S FAR ENOUGH.</p><p>FUCKING [BITCH], ARE YOU NEVER GONNA LEARN? FUCK I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE.</p><p>THERE! NOW I DON’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE, YOU’RE YOUR OWN PROBLEM NOW, HAHAHA GOOD LUCK SURVIVING OUT HERE.</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU, I DON’T WANT YOU ANYMORE, YOU FUCKING [BITCH]. GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE FOR!</p><p>ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? COME ON, GO, GET LOST, BEFORE I GET REALLY FUCKING MAD. OR IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU? BECAUSE IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT! HAHAHA!</p><p>The song (I really liked the deltarune song XD);<br/>WHEN THE LIGHT IS RUNNING LOW,<br/>AND THE SHADOWS START TO GROW<br/>AND THE PLACES THAT YOU KNOW,<br/>SEEM LIKE FANTASY,<br/>THERE’S A LIGHT INSIDE YOUR SOUL,<br/>THAT’S STILL SHINING IN THE COLD,<br/>WITH THE TRUTH,<br/>THE PROMISE IN OUR HEARTS,<br/>DON’T FORGET,<br/>I’M WITH YOU IN THE DARK.</p><p>Blue<br/>HELLO? IS THERE ANYONE THERE?</p><p>WHO’S THERE? ARE YOU IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE?</p><p>OH! A HUMAN? WHY HELLO THERE, ARE YOU LOST? DO YOU NEED HELP?</p><p>WHAT? HEY WAIT! [COME] BACK! IT’S OKAY I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU.</p><p>HUMAN PLEASE WAIT, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!</p><p>I'M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU, I WAS JUST...HEY ARE YOU OKAY?</p><p>WHA..OH NO YOUR INJURED! OH NO WAS THAT BECAUSE I SCARED YOU? I'M SO SORRY. HERE LET ME HELP YOU.</p><p>HEY IT’S OKAY, I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU, IT’S OKAY SHHH SHHH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Nice Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe he really is a nice monster, that or I must be dreaming, maybe i did die in the forest?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter kind of ran away from me, so I ended up spliting it into two chapters. Hopefully that means that the next chapter will be upp pretty soon! Yay! Just like last time if you would like to know what the monsters are saying in this chapter you can take a peek in the end notes. For future chapters that will be heavy with monster dialogue, I will write them from the monsters' point of view mostly to make it easier for you readers to keep up with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had been walking or well carried for a while now, you had no idea where you were, when you looked around everything looked the same, big trees and snow. The skeleton monster had been talking in a soft tone for awhile but was now quiet as he continued to walk. Sitting in his arms you kind of felt awkward, you weren't used to being treated so carefully, so you ended up feeling a bit lost on what to do and what the expectations were on you. You didn’t dare to move around too much in fear of the skeleton getting upset with you so you decided to just stay put. Once you had calmed down from your initial panic you had noticed the you were no longer cold or well you were still cold but not at all as much as before, and that was saying something seen how you were only wearing a too big tattered t-shirt, but on you it was closer to a dress than a t-shirt. You were wondering if the skeleton had anything to do with the fact that you weren't an icicle yet, either that or you had gotten used to the cold and was too numb to feel it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>☟☜☼☜ 🕈☜ ✌☼☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠! ☟⚐💣☜ 💧🕈☜☜❄ ☟⚐💣☜. ☠⚐🕈 ☹☜❄🕯💧 ☝☜❄ ✋☠💧✋👎☜ ✌☠👎 ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☹☜☝.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had been too lost in your thoughts to notice that not only had you entered a small village but that you had walked more or less through the whole thing and were now standing in front of an enormous house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this where he lives? </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought as he approached the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately you were greeted by warmth and the smell of food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Food, this smells so good, maybe if I'm good he will let me have the scraps once he’s done! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought of actually getting to taste real food and not dry, stale dog food had you salivating. Before you could think more about what might be smelling so heavenly, the skeleton had walked across the room and had opened another door. Once he turned on the light you saw that the room you had just entered was a bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are we doing here? Is he gonna wash me? He’ll probably just hose me down, like usual.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The skeleton monster stopped in front of a bathtub, and what a bathtub it was! You had never seen such a big tub before ,it could probably fit three of you comfortably in it. The monster shifted its grip on you and gently placed you down...on the floor? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait? What? He’s not gonna wash me? Then what are we doing here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You carefully looked up at the monster when he started speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⚐😐✌✡, ☺🕆💧❄ 🕈✌✋❄ ❄☟☜☼☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✌☠👎 ✋’☹☹ ☝☜❄ ❄☟☜ ☞✋☼💧❄ ✌✋👎, ✋’☹☹ 👌☜ ☼✋☝☟❄ 👌✌👍😐.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that he left and you alone in the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What now? Where did he go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You took the chance and looked around the room you were in, it wasn’t really anything special, just a normal bathroom, well except for the laughable big tub. You noticed that the skeleton had put you down on a soft and fluffy blue bath mat. You hesitated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is it really okay to stand here? I mean I guess it’s okay? He did put me here after all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After being carried for so long you kind of forgot about your injured leg, and standing was quickly reminding you of it. You slowly sat down on the soft surface, to ease the pain in your leg. Now that you had a moment to yourself, you finally took a look at your leg to see the damage, which turned out to not be that bad, sure it was bleeding a bit but it wasn’t that deep and it would probably stop soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well it sure feels worse than it looks but all considered I guess it could have been worse, it’s not like I'm not used to it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You continued to give yourself a quick once over to see it there was any more injuries, but exept a few scratshes here and there, probably from that stupid bush, and old brusies,  you were fine. Just as you finished looking yourself over that skeleton came back carrying a big red box. He put the red box down on the floor and quickly turned around and closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he close the door?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*CLICK*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>WHY DID HE LOCK THE DOOR?! </em>You felt yourself starting to panic, <em>I knew it! I fucking knew this was to good to be true! Of Course he’s just like the other, the mere thought that this could be anything else was ridiculous! He just traped me in here, and he’s probably gonna do me right here! fuck, Fuck, FUCK, no im not ready, please, no, please, nonononoNoNONO! </em>In your panicked state the only thing you could do was manage to bring your arms up to your face as a small barrier between the two of you, you knew it was useless but it was the only thing you could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❄☟☜☼☜, ☠⚐🕈 ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼💧 🕈⚐☠’❄ 👌⚐❄☟☜☼ 🕆💧 🕈☟✋☹☜ ✋...⚐☟. ☟☜✡ ✋❄’💧 ⚐😐✌✡, 💧☟☟☟, 💧☟☟☟, 👍✌☹💣 👎⚐🕈☠, ✋🕯💣 ☠⚐❄ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were aware that the skeleton was speaking but you had no idea what he said and even if you did you were pretty sure your panic brain still wouldn't understand. You suddenly felt him grip your wrists and slowly lower them, as if on command your body went slack, all fight in you just disappeared, <em>What's the point? it’s gonna happen no matter what, might as well be good so i don’t piss him off and get punished.</em> Once he had lowered your arms he carefully grabbed your chin and tilted your head up so you were looking at him. <em>This is it, </em>you thought but when you looked at him you weren't greeted by a lust hungry monster gaze as you had expected, instead you saw a pair of big concerned eyes looking back at you. That threw you off. <em>Wha...what? What’s he doing? </em>As if to answer your question the skeleton monster looked behind and reached for the big red box he had come in with. He let go of your chin and you followed his hand with your eyes as he opened the box and pulled out a roll of white cloth. <em>Bandages? Wait is he gonna...? </em>The skeleton monster slowly brought the bandages closer to your leg as if to show you that, yes, he was in fact gonna help you<em>. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>💧☜☜? ✋🕯💣 ☠⚐❄ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☟🕆☼❄ ✡⚐🕆, ☺🕆💧❄ ❄✌😐☜ ✋❄ ☜✌💧✡ ✌☠👎 ✋❄ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ⚐✞☜☼ 💧⚐⚐☠.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the tone the skeleton had talked in and his calm posture calms you down. <em>Maybe he really is a nice monster, that or I must be dreaming, maybe i did die in the forest? </em>While you were lost in your own thoughts, the skeleton monster had carefully begun to tend to your injured leg. His hands started glowing green and you recognized it as some kind of healing magic, it had been used on you before for many different reasons, the healing magic had never be able to heal you too 100%, you figured it had something to do with the fact that you were a human and not a monster, but it did take away the pain and close bigger wounds. While the monster was focused on cleaning and wrapping your leg you finally had the time to actually look at him. Even crouched down he was big but you already knew that from the fact that he had picked you up and carried you who knows how long. The second thing you noticed about him was that he was wearing some kind of amour, <em>Is he a soldier? He could be but the amour kind of looks...homemade? </em>Around his neck was a brightly coloured blue bandana that was tied into a bow in the back, now that you looked at him he was wearing a lot of blue, blue gloves, boots, he even had blue eyes or..errr stars? The skeleton had bright blue stars as eyes, <em>well he’s a skeleton should I really be surprised at this point?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>👌☹🕆☜? ✡⚐🕆 ☟⚐💣☜ ✡☜❄?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>You froze. That voice had come from the other room, and from the sound of it, right outside of the bathroom door. Are there more monsters living here? Maybe you were supposed to be this other monster's new pet instead of this skeleton. You started to tremble a bit, the unknown always seemed to have that effect on you. It didn’t look like the skeleton noticed your slight discomfort and instead answered the voice.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>✡☜💧, ✋🕯💣 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👌✌❄☟☼⚐⚐💣 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼!</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>As soon as he finished talking, the monster on the other side of the door tried to open the door by janking on the door handle. You couldn't take it anymore and tried to back away, your back hit the side of the tub and you found yourself frozen in place with nowhere to go. This time the skeleton noticed you, he gave you a concerned look before again speaking to the voice on the other side of the door.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>🏱✌🏱🏱✡, 👍✌☠ ✡⚐🕆 ☺🕆💧❄ 🕈✌✋❄ ☞⚐☼ ✌ 👌✋❄, ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ 😐✋☠👎 ⚐☞ 💧👍✌☼✋☠☝ ☟☜☼.</p><p>☟☜☼? 👌☹🕆☜ 🕈☟⚐’💧 ✋☠ ❄☟☜☼☜ 🕈✋❄☟ ✡⚐🕆?</p><p>🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ⚐☠☹✡ 👌☜ ✌ 💣✋☠🕆❄☜ 💣⚐☼☜. ❄☜☹☹ ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼💧 ❄⚐ 💣☜☜❄ 🕆🏱 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ☹✋✞✋☠☝☼⚐⚐💣 ✌☠👎 ✋’☹☹ ☜✠🏱☹✌✋☠ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝.</p><p>🕆☟☟ 💧🕆☼☜ 👌☼⚐.</p><p>❄☟✌☠😐 ✡⚐🕆 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼!</p><p>
  <span>The two monsters were having a conversation through the door, you had no idea what they were talking about but the monster on the other side of the door had stopped trying to get in and walked off. You felt yourself relax a bit knowing that whoever was on the other side won't be coming in...yet. The skeleton monster smiled and looked at you before he started talking again in a softer voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>👎⚐☠’❄ 🕈⚐☼☼✡ 💣✡ 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼ 💣✌✡ 👌☜ ☹✌☪✡ 👌🕆❄ ☟☜’💧 ✞☜☼✡ 😐✋☠👎, ☠⚐🕈 ☹☜❄’💧 ☝☜❄ 👌✌👍😐 ❄⚐ ☞✋✠✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 🕆🏱.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to work on your leg and when he was done he looked you over and noticed the few scratches the bush had given you, without saying anything he once again reached inside of the big red box and this time brought out a small carton of bandaids. He carefully placed a few onto the bigger scratched on your arms and legs. Once he placed the last one he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>✌✌✌✌☠👎 👎⚐☠☜! ☠⚐🕈 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ ☟☜✌☹ 🕆🏱 💣🕆👍☟ ☞✌💧❄☜☼, 💣🕈☜☟ ☟☜☟ ☟☜☟.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was cleaning up the supplies you looked at the colorful band aids he had put on you, a few of them had what looked like a cat monster in a frilly dress with a bunch of hearts and stars around them and a few had a...box with a wheal on them? <em>Is that supposed to be a monster or a robot? It sure doesn't look like anything i’ve seen before.</em> Before you could ponder more on what the picture was supposed to resemble you feel yourself getting picked up by the skeleton and cradled in his arms. He then started to walk towards the bathroom door. <em>Oh boy, okay just stay calm, I’ve been good so far, no matter who or what is on the other side waiting, I can handle it… I think. </em>As the monster opened the door you froze like a deer in headlights, the small pep talk you just gave yourself all but forgotten. There on the couch was not one, not two but freaking five more skeleton monsters!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue<br/>HERE WE ARE HUMAN! HOME SWEET HOME. NOW LET'S GET INSIDE AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR LEG.</p><p>OKAY, JUST WAIT THERE HUMAN AND I’LL GET THE FIRST AID, I’LL BE RIGHT BACK.</p><p>THERE, NOW THE OTHERS WON’T BOTHER US WHILE I...OH. HEY IT’S OKAY, SHHH, SHHH, CALM DOWN, I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU.</p><p>SEE? I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU, JUST TAKE IT EASY AND IT WILL BE OVER SOON. </p><p>Stretch<br/>BLUE? YOU HOME YET?</p><p>Blue<br/>YES, I'M IN THE BATHROOM BROTHER!</p><p>PAPPY, CAN YOU JUST WAIT FOR A BIT, YOU’RE KIND OF SCARING HER.</p><p>Stretch<br/>HER? BLUE WHO’S IN THERE WITH YOU?</p><p>Blue<br/>WE WILL ONLY BE A MINUTE MORE. TELL THE OTHERS TO MEET UP IN THE LIVINGROOM AND I’LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING.</p><p>Stretch<br/>UHH SURE BRO.</p><p>Blue<br/>THANK YOU BROTHER!</p><p>DON’T WORRY MY BROTHER MAY BE LAZY BUT HE’S VERY KIND, NOW LET’S GET BACK TO FIXING YOU UP.</p><p>AAAAND DONE! NOW YOU WILL HEAL UP MUCH FASTER, MWEH HEH HEH.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That's A Lot Of Skeletons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet the rest of the skeletons, time to start thinking up nicknames because that's a lot of skeletons!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 woho! Next chapet is gonna take a while maybe a month or so, I will try to get to it faster but no promises. Anybutts hope you like this one! As usual translation in end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The skeleton monster caring you was walking closer to the other monsters on the couch, you knew you couldn't run this time so you did the next best thing you made yourself as small as possible punching yourself against the skeleton and turning to face his chest so you wouldn't have to look at all the new, could be, Masters. You were slightly aware that the monsters were talking to each other but you couldn't even begin to pay any attention to what they were saying, all your focus was rater on the different voices, there was at least two more voices that had the same loud and boldness to it as the skeleton holding you had shown to had, if he wasn’t trying to comfort you that is, one of the loud voices sounded very mad and angry, like you couldn't tell if that was his normal voice or if he was in fact shouting. The other three voices didn’t really say that much they were a bit more on the quiet side but it still made you scared. The skeleton holding you suddenly readjusted his hold on you, so now rather than sitting in the crook of his arm were you held so that there was no way to escape into the safety of the skeleton's chest. He was holding you like a child would hold a big stuffed animal, his  arms were wrapped around your chest and your back was pressed closely to his chest. You were in no way a fan of this new position, it wasn't uncomfortable per se but it left you feeling way too exposed, you started to tremble. One of the other skeleton monsters approached you and bent down to your eye level. You didn’t dare to look away for fear of earning yourself a punishment. His face was the complete opposite of the skeleton that had found you, while his was round and big this one was pointy and sharp, he had sharply filed points for teeth and  two big scars ran across one of his eye sockets. His eye lights were shining in a bright blood red and the whole aura around this skeleton was screaming “FEAR ME”. The new skeleton stood up to his full length, and what a length, you had thought the first skeleton was big but this one, he was easily twice as big as you, you would be lucky if you reached his hips if you stood next to him, which you very much hoped would not come to pass. As the tall skeleton stood up he looked down at you, and if looks could kill you’d be dead ten times over by now, you couldn't hold his gaze and instead chose to look down instead. After all you’re just a pet anyway and a good pet knows it’s place. The tall skeleton suddenly spoke in that loud shouting of a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☞✋☠☜ 🕈☜ 👍✌☠ 😐☜☜🏱 ✋❄, 👌🕆❄ ✋ 🕈⚐☠’❄ 👌☜ 👍☹☜✌☠✋☠☝ 🕆🏱 ⚐☼ ❄✌😐✋☠☝ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋💧 [BITCH]!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught your attention.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just say my name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You only manage to look up at the tall scary skeleton, before the skeleton holding you let out a gasp and held you tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“☜👎☝☜, ☹✌☠☝🕆✋💧☟! ✌☹💧⚐ 👎⚐☠’❄ 👍✌☹☹ ☟☜☼ ❄☟✌❄! ✋❄’💧 💣☜✌☠!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scary skeleton didn’t seem faced by whatever the sorter skeleton just had said and just hufft and turned around and walked into another room. You were a bit confused about what had just happened, but that confusion quickly disappeared in favor of fear once again. The other four skeletons that had been sitting or standing by the couch were coming over. You closed your eyes to try and calm yourself down. <em>Okaaay just breath it’s gonna be fine, this is fine, just be a good pet, just listen and don’t do anything stupid, don’t cry they don’t like it when I do that, just breath. </em>When you opened your eyes, you were met by a pair of bright orange eyelights, a big smile and a loud voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“☟☜☹☹⚐ ❄✋☠✡ ☟🕆💣✌☠! 🕈☜☹👍⚐💣☜ ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☠☜🕈 ☟⚐💣☜. ✋ ✌💣 ❄☟☜ ☝☼☜✌❄ 🏱✌🏱✡☼🕆💧, ❄☟✋💧 ⚐✞☜☼ ☟☜☼☜ ✋💧 💣✡ ☹✌☪✡ 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼ 💧✌☠💧 ✌☠👎 ⚐✞☜☼ ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋💧 💧❄☼☜❄👍☟ ✌☠👎 ☼☜👎 ✌☠👎 ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ 💧👍✌☼✡ ☹⚐⚐😐✋☠☝ ⚐☠☜ 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ☼🕆👎☜ ✌❄❄✋❄🕆👎☜ ✋💧 ☜👎☝☜.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This new skeleton seemed very excited and happy and while he was talking he gestured to the other three skeletons in the room who all smiled or waved at you. You of course had no idea what he was saying but you felt that this monster, though loud, didn’t seem to want to hurt you, just like the skeleton holding you. This skeleton was sporting a red scarf and was also really tall , similar to the scary skeleton and one of the other three skeletons that was wearing an orange hoodie. The other two seemed to be about the same height as the skeleton that found you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow this is gonna get confusing with all of them being skeletons, I might need to make up nicknames or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the skeletons, the one wearing a blue jacket and sporting a lazy grin on his face, started to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“☟☜✡ 👌☹🕆☜, 💣✋☝☟❄ 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ 🏱🕆❄ ❄☟☜ 😐✋👎 👎⚐🕈☠, ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐☠’❄ 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ☹☜✌✞☜ ☟☜☼ ☟✌☠☝✋☠☝ ☠⚐🕈 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done talking he looked at you and winked. You heard a groan come from the skeleton holding you and the tall one with orange eyelights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“✋’✞☜ ❄⚐☹👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☹✌☪✡ 💣☜, ☠⚐ 🏱🕆☠💧 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ☟⚐🕆💧☜, 👌🕆❄ ✋ ☝🕆☜💧💧 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ✌ 🏱⚐✋☠❄.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton holding you said something before he put you down on the floor and gave you a pat on your head. You didn’t really know how to react to that, so you kind of just stood there looking down at the floor. <em>What now? What am I supposed to do? What do they want me to do? </em>The skeletons had continued to talk, one of the skeletons, also a short one with a black jacket and a red sweater and shoes was currently talking, you dared to take a closer glance at him and you noticed that all of his teeth were sharp looking fangs, one of which was a golden tooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“💧⚐ 🕈☜’☼☜ 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜👎 ❄⚐ ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋💧 ☟🕆💣✌☠ ☠⚐🕈? 👎⚐ ✌☠✡ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆 ✌👍❄🕆✌☹☹✡ 😐☠⚐🕈 ☟⚐🕈 ❄⚐ ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ✌ ☟🕆💣✌☠?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished talking he looked down at you with a look in his eyes you were familiar with. He looked at you the same way your old Master had earlier this morning, a look full of disinterested and annoyance. It truly made you feel like the burden you were so you quickly averted your eyes and looked down at the floor again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit did I already fuck up? He clearly doesn't like me. I need to be careful around this Master, he seems like the monster that wouldn't hesitate to give out punishments. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You tried taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself, there's no point in freaking yourself out in advance, you’ll probably have plenty of time for that later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next you’re not really sure, it all happened so quickly, one moment you were lost in your own depressing thought the next you were being picked up again and spun around the room while both the skeleton with the red scarf and the one that found you were talking very fast and in a very excited tone. And as suddenly as it started it was over, you were placed on the floor again, a bit disorientated from all the spinning but otherwise fine, and the two skeletons were rushing out the door and shutting it with a bang that made a picture frame at the side of the door fall down. And that’s where you were now, in a big living room with three, much bigger than you, skeletons. There were a few moments of silence before the skeleton in the blue jacket sighed and walked to the door to re-hang the picture frame that had fallen. The other two, gold tooth and orange hoodie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God I really need better nicknames than that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>made their way back towards the couch and sat down, soon followed by the other skeleton. The monster in the orange hoodie picked up a remote and turned on the TV, which you hadn't noticed were behind you. You realized pretty fast that you were probably in the way of the TV and hurriedly moved to the side. None of the skeletons had said anything and you felt that you had been fast enough to act before they could get mad. But now what? No one had told you what to do, or how to act, what were you supposed to do now? The only skeleton that you had even felt a tiny bit comfortable around had just left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he didn’t live here after all, he probably just brought me here for his friends? I wonder if I get to see him again...probably not, just like all things that are even remotely pleasant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since the skeletons don’t seem to be interested in you for the moment you decide that maybe it won’t hurt to look around real quick. You slowly start walking towards a shelf by the front door but you didn’t even manage to take more than a few steps before your path is blocked by the scary skeleton from earlier, you hesitantly look up at him, he must have come out of a kitchen or something because he’s wearing a black apron with a red skull on it, both his hands were resting on his hips and in one of his hands he’s holding what looks to be a spatula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“✌☠👎 🕈☟☜☼☜ 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☟✋☠😐 ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ ☝⚐✋☠☝?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His loud booming voice is scary, really scary, the fight or flight reaction is really strong and you realise that this time you can flee or well you can flee to a different spot in the room, and that’s just what you do, punishment be damn, this skeleton is fucking terryfying! You quickly turn around and start running as fast as you can to the opposite side of the room, the tall scary skeleton must have been taken back a bit since he doesn't immediately follow after you. You reach the other side of the room and you are standing right by the door to the bathroom, you frantically look around for some kind of escape. To your left is another door and a pair of stairs that lead up to the second floor, you deduce pretty fast that you won't be able to reach the door handle let alone open the door and the stairs are pretty big, no way you’d be able to make a quick escape there. Your turn to your left and except the bathroom door and dresser there's nothing that could help you. You turn around and see that the scary skeleton is just a few steps away from grabbing you, thinking fast you swiftly crawl under the dresser as fast as you can, your turn around again just in time to see a long arm with a red leather glove reach for you. At this point your back is pressed tightly against the wall and you see that you are just shy out of reach for the long slender arms grasp. Your heart is beating a mile a minute and you are close to hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ [BITCH]!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear the scary skeleton yell after you, followed by what sounds like laughter from one of the skeletons on the couch, you think that it might belong to the skeleton with the gold tooth.</span>
</p><p>"☟✌☟✌☟✌☟✌☟✌☟✌!!!!! ☝⚐⚐👎 ⚐☠☜ 👌⚐💧💧! ✡⚐🕆 💧🕆☼☜ 💧☟⚐🕈☜👎 ❄☟☜💣 🕈☟⚐’💧 ❄☟☜ 👌⚐💧💧!!! ☟✌☟✌☟✌☟✌!!!"</p><p>"💧☟🕆❄ 🕆🏱 ☼☜👎 ⚐☼ 💧⚐ ☟☜☹🏱 💣☜ ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ 😐✋👍😐 ✡⚐🕆 ⚐🕆❄ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☟⚐🕆💧☜!"</p><p>"☜✡ 👌⚐💧💧 👍⚐💣☜ ⚐☠ ✋🕯💣 ☺🕆💧❄ ☺⚐😐✋☠☝ 🕈✋❄☟ ✡✌!"</p><p>"☟💣☼🏱 ❄☟☜☠ ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ ☝☜❄ ❄☟☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ⚐🕆❄ ☞☼⚐💣 🕆☠👎☜☼ ❄☟☜☼☜! ✌☠👎 🕈☟✋☹☜ ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ ✌❄ ✋❄ 💣✌😐☜ 💧🕆☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☞☜☜👎 ❄☟☜ [BITCH] ❄⚐⚐!"</p><p>"🕈☟✌..☞🕆👍😐 ☠⚐! ✌✋☠’❄ 💣✡ 🏱☜❄! ☝☜❄ 👌☹🕆☜ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ✋❄!"</p><p>"👌☹🕆☜ ✋💧 👌☜✋☠☝ ✌ ☼☜💧🏱⚐☠💧✋👌☹☜ ⚐🕈☠☜☼ ✌☠👎 ✌☼☜ ⚐🕆❄ ☝☜❄❄✋☠☝ 💧🕆🏱🏱☹✋☜💧 ☞⚐☼ ✋❄."</p><p>"🕈☜☹☹ ✋❄’💧 🕈✌💧☠’❄ 💣☜ 🕈☟⚐ 💧👍✌☼☜👎 ❄☟☜ ☞🕆👍😐 ⚐🕆❄ ⚐☞ ✋❄!"</p><p>"✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ⚐☠ 💣✡ 💣✋☠👎 ❄✌😐✋☠☝ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ☜✞☜☼✡ ☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ ❄☟✋☠☝ ✋☠ ❄☟✋💧 ☟⚐🕆💧☜ ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ✌☠👎 👌☜💧✋👎☜ ✋ ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ 💣✌👎☜ ✋❄ ✈🕆✋❄☜ 👍☹☜✌☼ ❄☟✌❄ ✋ 🕈⚐☠’❄ 👌☜ ❄✌😐✋☠☝ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ✋❄📬 💧⚐ ☜✋❄☟☜☼ ✡⚐🕆 ☝☜❄ ❄☟☜ [BITCH]  ⚐🕆❄ ⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ⚐🕆❄!"</p><p>"🕆☝☟! ☞✋☠☜!"</p><p>
  <span>The two skeletons' conversation had sounded pretty heated and by the sound of it the smaller one out of them had “lost” if the defeated sigh and the tallers march back to the kitchen was anything to go by. You started to relax a bit, even though you were under a dresser you were kind of surprised and thankful for the lack of dust, it was already pretty cramped under the dresser and there was barely enough room for you to sit up, no need to have to share it with a bunch of dust bunnies too. One of the skeletons on the couch suddenly got up and started to move towards the dresser and stopped when he was right in front of it. From where you were you could see his red sneakers with yellow shoelaces loosely tied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s a wonder he didn’t trip on his way here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“✌☹☼✋☝☟❄ 🏱☹✌✡❄✋💣☜💧 ⚐✞☜☼ ☝☜❄ ⚐🕆❄ ☞☼⚐💣 ❄☟☜☼☜!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton spoke, you guessed he was talking to you but if his tone was anything to go by he was anything but happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“☜✡! ✡✌ 👎☜✌☞ ⚐☼ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝? 💣⚐✞☜ ✋❄ [BITCH]!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton yelled something and your name before he proceeded to kick the dresser with his foot. <em>Oh fuck, he sounds really mad, and its clear he is mad at me, maybe I should go out.</em> You were scared of going out to face this skeleton but the thought of getting a bigger punishment for not cooperating scared you too, you were at a loss for what to do. Before you got to make your choice on what to do, you heard one of the other skeletons from the couch say something.</span>
</p><p>“☟☜✡ ☼☜👎, ❄☟☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✋💧 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ❄☜☼☼✋☞✋☜👎, ☠⚐ ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ 💧👍✌☼☜ ☟☜☼ ❄⚐ 👎☜✌❄☟”</p><p>“🕈☜☹☹ 🕈☟✌❄ ✌💣 ✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜👎 ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ❄☟☜☠ ❄☟☜ [BITCH] ✋💧 👌☜✋☠☝... 🕈☜☹☹ ✌ [BITCH]"</p><p>“🕈☜☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ 💧❄✌☼❄ 👌✡ ☠⚐❄ 👍✌☹☹✋☠☝ ☟☜☼ ✌ [BITCH].”</p><p>“⚐☟ ☞🕆👍😐 ⚐☞☞! ☺🕆💧❄ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✌✋❄ ✋🕯💣 ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝☜❄ ❄☟✋💧 ❄☟✋☠☝ ⚐🕆❄ ⚐☠☜ 🕈✌✡ ⚐☼ ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼! [BITCH COME] ☟☜☼☜ ☠⚐🕈!”</p><p>
  <span>You felt your whole body freeze in fear, they had definitely been talking about you but that wasn’t what scared you. The skeleton standing by the dresser had very clearly given you a command. After being a pet for so long and used to follow commands as soon and quickly they had been uttered your body was reacting on its own and before you even knew it you were already out from under the dresser slowly standing up. You looked up at the skeleton before you but quickly looked down again but not before you caught the glimpse of surprise in his eyes. The whole room had fallen silent and the only thing you could hear was a few  clanking noises from pots and pans coming from the kitchen. The skeleton before you started to laugh and patted you on the head. You flinched a bit but otherwise kept quiet.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Head pets again? H..he’s not mad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>At that you dared to look up at him, you wished you hadn’t, you really wish you hadn’t looked up, the skeleton was looking down at you with his red eyelights and a big scary smirk on his face, you knew that face, it was the face of power, control, want and lust. He laughed again before he spoke in a smooth voice that made you feel chilled to the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"☟✌☟✌☟✌! 🕈☜☹☹ 🕈☟✌❄ 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆 😐☠⚐🕈 💧☜☜💣💧 👌☹🕆☜ 👎✋👎☠’❄ ☺🕆💧❄ ☞✋☠👎 ✌ 🏱☜❄ 👌🕆❄ ✌ ❄☼✌✋☠☜👎 🏱☜❄, ☠⚐🕈 ☹☜❄🕯💧 💧☜☜ ☺🕆💧❄ ☟⚐🕈 🕈☜☹☹ ❄☼✌✋☠☜👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ✌☼☜~"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edge<br/>“FINE WE CAN KEEP IT, BUT I WON’T BE CLEANING UP OR TAKING CARE OF THIS [BITCH]!”</p><p>Blue<br/>“EDGE, LANGUISH! ALSO DON’T CALL HER THAT! IT’S MEAN!”</p><p>Papyrus<br/>“HELLO TINY HUMAN! WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS OVER HERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS AND OVER THERE IS STRETCH AND RED AND THAT THE SCARY LOOKING ONE WITH THE RUDE ATTITUDE IS EDGE.”</p><p>Sans<br/>“HEY BLUE, MIGHT WANT TO PUT THE KID DOWN, YOU DON’T WANT TO LEAVE HER HANGING NOW DO YOU?”</p><p>Blue<br/>“I’VE TOLD YOU LAZY ME, NO PUNS IN THE HOUSE, BUT I GUESS YOU HAVE A POINT.”</p><p>Red<br/>“SO WE’RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THIS HUMAN NOW? DO ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A HUMAN?”</p><p>Edge<br/>“AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?”</p><p>"FUCKING [BITCH]!"</p><p>Red<br/>"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! GOOD ONE BOSS! YOU SURE SHOWED THEM WHO’S THE BOSS!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"</p><p>Edge<br/>"SHUT UP RED OR SO HELP ME I WILL FUCKING KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!"</p><p>Red<br/>"EY BOSS COME ON I'M JUST JOKING WITH YA!"</p><p>Edge<br/>"HMRP THEN YOU CAN GET THE HUMAN OUT FROM UNDER THERE! AND WHILE YOU’RE AT IT MAKE SURE YOU FEED THE [BITCH] TOO!"</p><p>Red<br/>"WHA..FUCK NO! AIN’T MY PET! GET BLUE TO DO IT!"</p><p>Edge<br/>"BLUE IS BEING A RESPONSIBLE OWNER AND ARE OUT GETTING SUPPLIES FOR IT."</p><p>Red<br/>"WELL IT’S WASN’T ME WHO SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"</p><p>Edge<br/>"I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY MIND TAKING CARE OF EVERY FUCKING THING IN THIS HOUSE ALREADY AND BESIDE I ALREADY MADE IT QUITE CLEAR THAT I WON’T BE TAKING CARE OF IT. SO EITHER YOU GET THE [BITCH]  OUT OR YOU ARE GOING OUT!"</p><p>Red<br/>"UGH! FINE!"</p><p>“ALRIGHT PLAYTIMES OVER GET OUT FROM THERE!”</p><p>“EY! YA DEAF OR SOMETHING? MOVE IT [BITCH]!”</p><p>Sans<br/>“HEY RED, THE HUMAN IS ALREADY TERRIFIED NO NEED TO SCARE HER TO DEATH”</p><p>Red<br/>“WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEN THE [BITCH] IS BEING... WELL A [BITCH]!”</p><p>Sans<br/>“WELL YOU CAN START BY NOT CALLING HER A [BITCH].”</p><p>Red<br/>“OH FUCK OFF! JUST YOU WAIT I'M GONNA GET THIS THING OUT ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! [BITCH COME] HERE NOW!”</p><p>"HAHAHA WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW SEEMS BLUE DIDN’T JUST FIND A PET BUT A TRAINED PET, NOW LET'S SEE JUST HOW WELL TRAINED YOU REALLY ARE~."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Good Pet Is A Well Trained Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wait a second...The next item that was pulled out was a leash and that was the last piece of the puzzle before you realized that all this stuff was meant for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM BACK BABY! AND I BRING ANGST AND SELF-HATRED WITH ME!</p>
<p>You know the drill, translation in end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next, you don’t know, half hour or so, consisted of you following this golden toothed skeleton around the livingroom and following a few orders he gave you. It had started simpel, after you had gotten out from under the dresser he had walked across the room and uttered a single word, [COME], the fact that he hadn't said it in anger like last time made you follow the order faster and within a few seconds were you at his side, he had done this a few more times and at one point one of the skeletons from the couch, the one with an orange hoodie,  had also made you walk up to him. You found the whole situation kind of odd, your new Masters seemed to find some kind of joy in you following them or comming up to them when they commanded it, they had even been giving you headpats after every time you managed to follow the command. Was this a test? To see how fast you would follow a command? If you would follow a command? Your thoughts were interrupted by a different command, [STAY], you all but froze mid step, not daring to move an inch. You knew from past experiences that moving after that command had been given without permission always ended badly for you. But as soon as you heard the, now, familiar [COME] you relaxed a bit and went up to your golden tooth Master. You stood right before him as he gently ran his phalanges over your head and spoke in a calm yet determined tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☟☜☟, ❄☟✌❄’💧 ✌ ☝⚐⚐👎 ☝✋☼☹. ☠⚐🕈 💧✋❄.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual you had no idea what he had just said but the way he was looking at you told you he was waiting for you to do something. You looked up at him and tilted your head hoping that that would be enough to communicate that you didn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✋ 💧✌✋👎 💧✋❄.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You still had no idea what your Master wanted from you. Learning a new command was always hard and scary, following a command once you knew what it meant wasn’t hard, no, the hard part was learning what each command sounded like and being able to tell when that comment was said. The scary part was that it usually took you a few tries to get it right and every time you got it wrong pain was your punishment, a kick to the ribs, a slap across the face or a punch somewhere most commonly your stomach was not unfamiliar to you. You averted your eyes from him and looked down to the floor, you heard him sigh and say something before he picked you up and placed you in a sitting position on the floor. You looked up at your Master when he uttered a single word in a firm tone three times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>💧✋❄</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> 💧[IT]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> [SIT]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>He wants me to sit down? Oh, so the command means ‘sit’? Honestly kind of surprised I didn’t already know this one. </em>Something in your expression must have shown that you understood because the golden toothed skeleton moved away to stand next to the coffee table by the couch and ordered you to come once again and to then sit. You hesitated a bit still unsure about the new command but as soon as you sat down in front of him you were rewarded with another pat on your head. The skeleton spoke up in a tone you hadn’t heard him use yet he sounded excited? Pleased? Happy? It wasn’t said in anger so you felt that you had done something right.</span>
</p>
<p>☜✡! 🕈✋☹☹ ✡✌ ☹⚐⚐😐 ✌❄ ❄☟✌❄!</p>
<p>💧☟☜’💧 ✌ ☞✌💧❄ ☹☜✌☼☠☜☼</p>
<p>☟☜☹☹ ✡☜💧, ✋ 🕈⚐☠👎☜☼ 🕈☟✌❄ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ❄☟✋…</p>
<p>☼☜👎!!!</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden tooth skeleton was in the middle of a sentence when he got interrupted by a loud yell, not even two seconds later was the scary skeleton from the kitchen back and he was walking at an alarming fast pace in your direction. You couldn't move from the spot on the floor you were sitting on, completely frozen in place. The angry skeleton walked up to you and started to yell, but he wasn’t yelling at you, no, he was yelling at your Master in front of you. They had some kind of conversation, if you can call that yelling conversation, that was only interrupted by a brief pause as the scary skeleton looked down at you and stared for a moment before he got back to his “normal” volume and said something before pointing a sharp finger at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✌☠👎 ✡⚐🕆 [BITCH]! 👌☜❄❄☜☼ 👌☜ ✞☜☼✡ 🕈☜☹☹ ❄☼✌✋☠☜👎, ✌☞❄☜☼ ✌☹☹ ✌ ☝⚐⚐👎 🏱☜❄ ✋💧 ✌ ❄☼✌✋☠☜👎 🏱☜❄.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scary skeleton turned on his heels and just as soon as he had appeared he was back in the kitchen. You had no idea what just happened and neither did you have time to think about it because only 5 seconds later the front door was smashed open against the wall. The sudden loud noise scared you enough to unfreeze you from where you were sitting on the floor. Without thinking about it you found yourself once again in a tight cramped area this time under the coffee table. <em>Fuck why did I just do this? They hadn't liked it when I got under the dresser, this is sure gonna end badly. Okay I need to calm down, nothing bad has happened yet no need to freak out in advance, just take a deep breath. </em>You calmed yourself after a few moments enough to make out that your Masters were talking and there were two new voices. No wait, they sounded familiar, you decided to peek out from under the table and saw the two skeletons that had left earlier. They were standing by the front door talking to the other three skeletons and they were surrounded by big bags in different colours with a picture of a big black pawmark  and some text under it that you couldn't read. The skeleton in the orange hoodie must have noticed you looking over there because he looked at you and ordered you to come over. You slowly got out from under the coffee table and walked over to where the orange clad skeleton stood. The blue skeleton that had found you stopped talking and looked down at you with stars in his eyes and started to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>🕈⚐🕈💧☜☼💧! 💧☟☜ ☹✋💧❄☜☠☜👎 ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆! 👎✋👎 ✡⚐🕆 ❄☜✌👍☟ ☟☜☼ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄ 🏱✌🏱✡?</p>
<p>☠✌☟, 💧☟☜ 😐✋☠👎 ⚐☞ ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ 😐☠☜🕈 ❄☟✌❄ ⚐☠☜ 👌🕆❄ ☼☜👎 👎✋👎 ❄☜✌👍☟ ☟☜☼ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝.</p>
<p>☟☜👍😐 ✡☜✌☟ ✋ 👎✋👎! 🕈✌❄👍☟ ❄☟✋💧! ☟☜✡ [BITCH SIT].</p>
<p>
  <span>You haven't been paying that much attention to what was being said by your Masters but as soon as you heard your Master with the gold tooth say your name and the new command he had your undivided attention and you quickly sat down on the floor. The skeleton that found you was watching you in what you can only assume was amazement before he snapped his head up and started to yell at your Master that had ordered you to sit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was I not supposed to sit? But he did say the command didn’t he? So why does my other Master look so mad? Did I do something wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>While you were busy trying to figure out if you had done something wrong and in that case what, you missed that the skeleton next to you in the orange hoodie had knelt down next to you and you only realised it when his hand was on your head gently petting you. You looked up at him, even though he was kneeling next to you he was still pretty tall. He smiled and carefully picked you up so you were sitting with your butt on one of his arms and resting your body against his chest, just like the skeleton that had found you had carried you on the way here. The first thing you noticed was the distinct smell of cigarette smoke but it somehow smelled a lot sweeter and there was a hint of honey as well. The second thing you noticed was how high up in the air you were, when you had been carried here you hadn't really thought about the fact that you were quite a bit up in the air but now? You were pretty sure if you fell from here you'd hurt yourself pretty badly, with that in mind you didn’t even hesitate to grab onto the skeletons hoodie to keep yourself from falling. The skeleton in question didn’t really do anything, he made a sound that sounded like a small laugh before he started to walk towards the couch and sat down. This meant that he had to rearrange you, so you were now sitting sideways on his lap, your body still pressed against his chest while he kept an arm around your back for support. It made you tense for a moment but it was nothing you weren’t used to, usually when you were placed on someone's lap it always ended the same way, with you thrown off to the side the moment the monster was done with you, used, broken and in pain. This however felt different, you couldn't really place it but you somehow knew that this time it wouldn't end in the usual way and that made you relax a bit into the soft fabric of the orange hoodie. The smell of sweet smoke and honey was also proving to have a relaxing effect on you and the skeleton holding you must have noticed that you started to relax, he started to gently rub your back. You hadn't even noticed that you had closed your eyes until you opened them again to the sound of rustling of paper had you looked over to the other side of the coffee table. The two skeletons that had left earlier were sitting on the floor and unpacking stuff from the many different shopping bags. You looked to your left on the couch and saw that the golden tooth and blue jacket wearing skeletons had placed themselves back onto the couch. You turn your attention back to the two skeletons on the floor as they proceed to pull a various amount of different items from the bags and place them onto the coffee table. So far you could see a few different items; a brush, a blanket, some books, a pair of fancy looking silver bowls, something that looked like a dog bed that was big enough that you could fit on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a second...</span>
  </em>
  <span>The next item that was pulled out was a leash and that was the last piece of the puzzle before you realized that all this stuff was meant for you. You didn’t really know how you felt about this, being treated like a pet was nothing new to you but all this stuff seems to indicate that they would treat you like how you are supposed to treat a pet. Hell even if all you got from this was the dog bed you'd be happy, the mere thought of not having to sleep on the floor, even if it was carpeted, was enough to bring a small smile to your face. You didn’t even know when the last time you felt genuinely happy was, and the fact that it was over a dog bed didn’t even matter to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe this, is this really for me? These new Masters seem really kind, except for the scary one and the one with a gold tooth but still they haven't hurt me and I've been here for at least a few hours. Maybe this place won’t be bad after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or it could be worse…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted and your smile fell. That negative voice that was always in the back of your head had once again whispered what you truly feared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no this time it will be different! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? Says who? It’ll just be the same as always”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>N..no.. they have been n..ni..nice to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure they might treat you nicely at first but before you know it gonna be back to normal again… getting used for </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>their</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> pleasure, getting beaten up for </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>their</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> enjoyment, getting punished for not being </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>their</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> perfect little pet…and this time there's </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>six</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> of them. Six Masters to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>please</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">.</span> Six Masters to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>entertain</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">.</span> And Six Masters to </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>punish</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> their bad, bad </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>pet</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">.</span> You are a stupid worthless pet, and that’s all you’ll ever be. You accepted the truth long ago so why change? It’ll be better if you just keep being the little pathetic pet you know you are~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t want to admit it but the voice had a point, why would this be any different from the other times? Why should you expect to be treated nicely? Why should you assume all that stuff was for you? They probably had another pet, a proper pet, you were just a toy after all. Just because they hadn't hit or used you yet didn’t mean it wouldn't happen eventually. Better not to get any hopes up. The small bit of happiness you had felt before was all gone now and replaced by disappointment and fear for what the future might hold. You felt a single tear slide down your face but you quickly wiped it away in fear of what your new Masters might do if they saw that you were crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Red<br/>HEH, THAT’S A GOOD GIRL. NOW SIT.</p>
<p>I SAID SIT.</p>
<p>SIT, S[IT], [SIT]</p>
<p>EY! WILL YA LOOK AT THAT! <br/>SHE’S A FAST LEARNER<br/>HELL YES, I WONDER WHAT OTHER THI…</p>
<p>Edge<br/>RED!!!</p>
<p>AND YOU [BITCH]! BETTER BE VERY WELL TRAINED, AFTER ALL A GOOD PET IS A TRAINED PET.</p>
<p>Blue<br/>WOWSERS! SHE LISTENED TO YOU! DID YOU TEACH HER TO DO THAT PAPY?</p>
<p>Stretch<br/>NAH, SHE KIND OF ALREADY KNEW THAT ONE BUT RED DID TEACH HER SOMETHING.</p>
<p>Red<br/>HECK YEAH I DID! WATCH THIS! HEY [BITCH SIT].</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Home And New Masters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get feed, have a movie night and get a present. </p><p>You can't remember, why did you think this was a bad situation again?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's this? Two chapters in one day? Must be my birthday! Oh wait, it is! Yay happy birthday to me!</p><p>Translation in end notes as usual.</p><p>Also in case you didn't catch the nicknames for everyone;<br/>Sans = Ketchup<br/>Pap = Happi<br/>US!Sans = Blue<br/>US!Pap = Honey<br/>UF!Sans = Red<br/>UF!Pap = Edge</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had stopped paying attention to all the things that were being unpacked from the bags until that loud and scary voice that was now starting to become very familiar rang through the room. You didn’t hear what he had said but before you knew it you were being picked up once again by the skeleton whose lap you were sitting on and carried to the kitchen where all the other skeletons were also walking towards. You were gently put down on the tiled floor by the table as the skeleton that carried you took a seat at the table. You looked around and saw that all the other skeletons had already taken a seat and started to eat if the soft sound of utensils clicking together were anything to go by. You looked behind you and saw the corner by the doorway and walked over there before sitting down. The fact that you were even allowed in the kitchen while your Masters ate made you want to prove that you could be a good pet and stay out of sight and be quiet. Maybe then they would reward you with some food scraps and right now that sounded absolutely wonderful. Apparently your stomach had thought the same thing just the thought of food was enough that it gave a rumble that was deafening loud in contrast to the otherwise quiet kitchen where the only sound were utensils clinking together and occasional conversation took place. All sounds stopped and you could feel everyone's eyes on you. fuck Fuck FUCK! Shit I didn’t mean to do that, what if they got offended by it? That im not being grateful enough, I ate just a few days ago, fucking stupid stomace, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to. You had pulled up your knees to your chest and put your hands up to your head and was trying to make yourself as small and insignificant as possible.</p><p>✡⚐🕆 👎✋👎☠’❄ ☞☜☜👎 ☟☜☼ 🕈☟✋☹☜ 🕈☜ 🕈☜☼☜ ⚐🕆❄!?</p><p>✋ 💧🏱☜👍✋☞✋👍✌☹☹✡ ❄⚐☹👎 ☼☜👎 ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ✋❄!</p><p>🕈☜☹☹ ✡☜✌☟ 👌🕆❄ ❄☟☜☠...</p><p>☠⚐ 👌🕆❄💧! ☝⚐ ☞☜☜👎 ✋❄ ☠⚐🕈!</p><p>You could hear your Masters talking and when they stopped you felt the presence of someone right in front of you. You dared to look up only to be met with the shimmering of a golden tooth. Your Master was right in front of you squatting down to be closer to the floor. He had something in his hands that he put down on the floor, it was one of the silver bowls from earlier and it was filled with a red/orange liquid...soup. Your Master also put down a piece of bread next to it. You stared at the food in front of you and then up at your Master. He gave a cheeky smile and said something before getting up and going back to the table, you followed him with your gaze but soon turned your attention to the food that was offered to you. Is...Is this for me? C...Can I really eat a..all of that? No this must be a trick. Your mind kept thinking that this was some kind of test, to see if you were an obedient pet and would wait. You were really hungry but you didn’t dare touch the food. You reasoned with yourself that while it could be a test to see if you would just eat without hesitation they could just as well be upset if you didn’t eat what they had offered you. You decided that the safest option was to wait until all your Masters had finished their food before starting to eat, that way you would prove that you could wait and at the same time that you weren't ungrateful. And that’s what you did, for about forty minutes you waited, when the last of your Masters placed their bowl in the very tall tink sink, even for them, you started to eat. You carefully brought the bowl up to your mouth so you wouldn't spill and started to drink the now cold soup. The fact that the soup was cold didn’t even matter to you, it was absolutely heavenly. It was creamy and rich in it’s flavor, it took you a while before you could place what kind of soup it was but when you did you felt kind of stupid for not realising sooner that it was a tomato soup, the colour alone should have given it away. You grabbed the bread that was still lying on the floor and dipped it in the soup and took a bite, closing your eyes you could almost see the flavours dancing in front of you, the bread was both fluffy and crisp at the same time as you bit into it and the soups flavor mixing in was enough for you to moan out, you didn’t of course but a small noise of happiness still slipped out. You opened your eyes and made quick work on what was left of the soup, still being careful not to spill, even when you started to feel full you didn’t stop, the last time you ate was days ago and who knew when the next time you would get food would be especially food this good. When you were done you put the bowl down on the floor and looked up for the first time since you started to eat, what you saw was enough to make your face go red and you immediately looked down at the floor where the bowl sat and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When you had looked up all of your Masters were looking at you, the two skeletons that had gone out shopping had stars in their eyes while the one with the orange hoodie was holding up a phone and presumably filming you. The other two skeletons were smiling at you even the scary one looked pleased for once, probably since it was his cooking you just ate.</p><p>☟☜☟ 💣🕆💧❄ ☟✌✞☜ 👌☜☜☠ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☟🕆☠☝☼✡ ☟🕆☟?</p><p>You looked up only to see the skeleton with the blue jacket bending down and picking up the silver bowl and placing it in the sink. Shit was I supposed to do that? Next time I’ll clean up after I'm done, hopefully they won’t mind this time, they all seem pretty happy at the moment, maybe I can keep them in that happy mood by being a good pet. As your thoughts on how exactly to be a good pet for your new Masters continued you took note of that all the skeletons had left the kitchen and returned to the living room. You peeked out from the kitchen and saw that the three tallest of the skeletons were sitting on the couch, the blur jacket one was laying across all of theirs laps, your gold tooth Master was laying draped over the back of the couch like a cat or something and the blue skeleton that had found you were sitting in front of the couch on the floor. They were all focused on the tv which you could hear was playing some kind of obnoxiously loud tv show. You took a moment to just observe your new Masters, they all looked and acted so different from how your old Masters had been, they kind of reminded you of your brief time with that old cat monster that had actually been quite nice to you. At the same time you could feel the fear that was always in the back of your mind telling you that this was just a lie, a false sense of security, a calm before the storm. As you continued to observe the skeletons you decided that now would be as good of a time to think of nicknames for them, the first one that came to mind was of course the skeleton that had found you, you’ve had a few chances to actually look at him and the first thing that always comes to your mind is the colour he’e wearing, blue. So Master Blue it is, that however makes it a bit difficult to name the blue jacket wearing skeleton, you can’t have two Masters named Blue, you look at him to see if you can find something else that stands out about him. Just as you're about to give up and move to a different skeleton he pulls something out of one of his pockets. Wait is that a ketchup bottle? And he’s drinking from it!??? Welp for lack of anything else I guess he’s Master Ketchup, at least for now. The whole bizarre ketchup drinking thing makes you notice that the golden tooth skeleton and the orange hoodie one are also drinking something from what looks to be condiment bottles. Mustard and honey? Seriously? Well I guess it beats ‘golden tooth’ and ‘orange hoodie’. I wonder if the other two also likes to drink some kind of condiment? The skeleton with the red scarf that had gone shopping with blue didn’t have any bottles of condiment near him he was just happily watching the tv, come to think of it the short time you had seen him and he had interacted with you he always seemed excited and happy. That’s it! Happi! You smiled to yourself at the nickname, Happi was quite fitting for him. Now with only one Master left you turned your attention to the scary looking skeleton, he too wasn’t drinking anything and you didn’t really want to call him Master Scary so you instead focused on how he looked. At a first glance he looked, well, scary, his teeth were sharp points and so were his cheekbones, he always looked angry or mad at something and you weren't completely convinced yet that it wasn’t because of you. He did seem to have some kind of authority over the others, maybe he was the boss of the house the one to call all the shots? You made a mental note to try your best to not give him any reason to get upset with you. He is dressed all in black so maybe that? Sharp? Boss? Mad lad? The last one made you smile a bit, this skeleton was proving to be really difficult to name, his whole appearance just put you on edge all the time. edge...Edge...EDGE! Master Edge yeah that will work. Pleased over your small victory you looked at all you Masters again as if through new eyes. Your new Masters; Blue, Ketchup, Mustard, Honey, Happi and Edge.</p><p>⚐☟ ☟☜✡ ☟🕆💣✌☠! 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ 🕈✌❄👍☟ 💣☜❄❄✌❄⚐☠ 🕈✋❄☟ 🕆💧?</p><p>Oh, one of your Masters, Blue, had noticed your staring at them from the kitchen, what had he said, had you done something wrong? You stepped out of the kitchen and looked down at the floor while bringing an arm up to gently hug yourself for comfort. Before this week is over I will have memorised the whole layout of this floor. You thought to yourself.</p><p>✡☜☼ 👎⚐✋☠☝ ✋❄ 🕈☼⚐☠☝! ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜👎 ❄⚐ 💧✌✡ ✋❄ ☹✋😐☜ ❄☟✋💧. [BITCH COME]!</p><p>Ah there it was again, Master Mustard……....okay no, you can’t even think that with a straight face, he needs another nickname.</p><p>[BITCH] ✋ 💧✌✋👎 [COME] ☠⚐🕈!</p><p>SHIT! You quickly looked up at your now very angry sounding Master, his red eyelight piercing right through you. Red. Yep definitely Red. As Master Red kept staring at you your brain finally realised that it had been given an order. You almost ran up to the couch to where Red’s head was resting as if to make up for lost time.</p><p>❄⚐⚐😐 ✡⚐🕆 ☹⚐☠☝ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟, ☠⚐🕈 [SIT].</p><p>Master Red pointed towards where Master Blue was sitting and ordered you to sit. You walked up to Blue and sat down a bit away from him not daring to get to close even if he hadn't shown you any reasons not to trust him.</p><p>☼☜👎 ❄☟✌❄ 🕈✌💧 💧⚐ 💣☜✌☠! ☹⚐⚐😐 ☟⚐🕈 💧👍✌☼☜👎 💧☟☜🕯💧 ☠⚐🕈. ✋❄’💧 ⚐😐✌✡ ☟🕆💣✌☠, ☟☜☼☜. ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ 👌☜ ☼✋☝☟❄ ☟☜☼☜.</p><p>Master Blue looked behind him at Red and said something before turning to you and promptly picking you up and placing you onto his lap and brought his arms around you in a way that it looked like he was hugging you. You tensed, this was the second time today that you had been placed in someone's lap but just like before you didn’t get the emidiet feeling that this was gonna end with you getting hurt. You had already guessed that Master Blue didn’t have an interest in hurting you but now? Sitting in his lap being more or less hugged by him while everyone was watching tv? It felt weird, scary because you didn’t know what was expected of you, were you just supposed to sit here until he got bored of you or were you supposed to do something? At the same time it felt nice? Being hugged in a way that wasn’t demanding or aggressive felt good, the faint smell of something sweet, maybe candy, and being gently pressed against his warm body made you relax a bit and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. Your Master seemed to notice that you relaxed a bit and gave a gentle squeeze as if to say that everything was alright. You turned your attention to the tv now that you felt more comfortable and was what looked like some kind of robot dancing around on the screen in a sparkly blue dress and was presumably singing if the music was anything to go by. You didn’t understand what was happening but it was still kind of funny to watch so you didn’t mind especially since this was the first time ever that one of your Masters had ever let you watch tv.</p><p>It must have been a movie or something because two hours later the robot was still on the tv but now he was in what looked like a battlefield fighting against himself? Sometime during the move you had changed positions so you were now sitting sideways and leaning your whole upper body against your Masters chest. Your Master had also started to pet rub your back in a very soothing moting almost as if he was petting you like you were a, well, pet which you were so you had not protestet, instead you had leaned into the touch. Master Blue had turned out to really enjoy cuddles and hugs. Having one out of your six new Masters already figured out felt like a giant victory, you had managed to be a good pet for the whole day! No one had punished you, punched you or even used you. You had been fed amazing food and were currently being cuddled in a warm living room watching tv. This feels too good to be true. The voice in your head saying that this was still all a lie and that it would end soon could still be heard but you had decided that for just one evening you would enjoy what you were given. Sure they might take everything back and your life might go back to how it used to be but for now that was a problem for your future self. You felt so warm and safe that you had almost started to drift off but as you looked at the tv you could see the credits rolling over the tv screen and you heard your Masters starting to talk to each other above you. You had no idea what time it was but it couldn't be that late, you looked up at the clock hanging above the tv that you had noticed a while ago, it showed that it was a bit after nine . Huh, guess it’s later than I thought. You looked around to determine where the best place to sleep would be. Just as you had decided that the corner by the stairs would be a good spot you felt yourself being lifted up by the skeleton whose lap you had been sitting on for the past two hours. He stood up and placed you back down on the floor so that you were facing all of your Masters. Master Blue smiled as he looked down at you and spoke.</p><p>🕈✌✋❄ ☟☜☼☜! 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ 💧🕆☼🏱☼✋💧☜ ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆!</p><p>Blue quickly ran away up the stairs and into one of the many rooms that you could see. You turned yourself back so that you were facing your other Masters, you looked up to them only to realise how small this new position made you feel. All the monsters you had met before and all of your previous Masters had always been taller than you but these skeletons were TALL. The fact that you were sitting down on the floor and all of them were on a couch didn’t really help you feel better about it either. Before you could think more about it however you heard Master Blue run out from the room he had been in and run down the stairs. He looked so happy as he held out a small box wrapt in purple paper with a big green bow on top of it.</p><p>☟☜☼☜ ⚐🏱☜☠ ✋❄! 🕈☜ ☝⚐❄ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ 💧🏱☜👍✋✌☹ ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆!</p><p>You looked at the present and back to him and then back to the present before hesitantly reaching out to take the present that was offered to you. You looked back at your other Masters who were all looking at you expectantly. You slowly started to rip open the paper, being careful not to ruin it more than you had to in case your Masters would want it back. Once the paper was off you were left with a small black wooden box. It looked really nice and quite expensive, you wondered what could be inside. You didn’t have to wonder for long tho, as you opened the box you were greeted by a pink collar that sat upon a red velvet pillow inside the box. A collar. Guess they really do intend to keep me then. You carefully put the box down and picked up the collar to get a better look at it. It was a nice shade of pink, not baby pink but not hot pink either, just a really soft shade and speaking of soft the inside of the collar was a really soft material, you couldn't place exactly what but the texture reminded you of silk while the outside was a sturdy leather. You also noticed the six small white bones embroidered all around the collar. Just like some of your previous collars it had a typical D-ring in the front and a buckle in the back. You’d had many different collars through the years but this was the first one that you didn’t emideatly despise, it actually looked pretty? Like someone had put actual effort into making it. You turned it over a few times just to look at it some more before you looked up at your Masters. They all were watching you and looking pleased with themself like they had just given a small child an amazing birthday present or something. Master Blue suddenly stretched out his hand and it took you a moment to realise that he probably wanted the collar. You handed him the collar and turned around so he could put it on you, for the first time you actually didn’t hate what was currently happening to you, so you saw no point in trying to fight back against something you knew would happen eventually anyway. Your hand immediately went up to touch the collar as soon as your Master had finished putting it on you.</p><p>✌🕈☜ ☹⚐⚐😐! 💧☟☜ ☹✋😐☜💧 ✋❄!</p><p>Master Blue had said something and you looked up at him only to be greeted by a flash from him taking a picture of you, the flash was pretty bright so you closed your eyes and rubbed at your eyes to get the sparkling stars to go away faster. As you were doing that you could hear a chorus of what sounded like cooing at you aimed toward you. Wait, they think I'm cute? Well wouldn't be the first weird thing that happened today might as well roll with it. You felt yourself being picked up for the umpteenth time for today this time however it was by Master Happi, and happy he was. He was hugging you very tightly babbling on about something you didn’t understand a moment later Master Blue had joined in both the hugging and talking. The hugging didn’t last much longer tho as Ketchup stood up did a stretch and said something, whatever he said must have been something bad because you were immediately put down on the floor again but this time on the opposite side of the couch, you started to wonder why but then you saw why they put you down here. In front of you where the dog bed from earlier, you had completely forgotten about that. You were about to go over to it and sit down on it but a loud voice made you stop.</p><p>✌☼☜ 🕈☜ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☺🕆💧❄ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☹☜✌✞☜ ❄☟✌❄ [BITCH] ☟☸ ☟☜☼☜ ✌☹☹ ☠✋☝☟❄? 🕈☟✌❄ ✋☞ ✋❄ 👎☜💧❄☼⚐✡💧 ❄☟☜ ☟⚐🕆💧☜?</p><p>👍✌☹💣 ✡⚐🕆☼ ❄✋❄💧 ☜👎☝☜☹⚐☼👎, ✋❄’💧 ☺🕆💧❄ ✌ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✌☠👎 ✌ 💧💣✌☹☹ ⚐☠☜ ✌❄ ❄☟✌❄, ❄☟☜✡ 🏱☼⚐👌✌👌☹✡ 👍✌☠’❄ ☜✞☜☠ ☝☜❄ 🕆🏱 ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ 👍⚐🕆👍☟.</p><p>Oh, they were talking about you again, Master Edge had said something and Honey had responded but you could already guess what they were talking about. Yeah you’re probably not allowed on the dog bed, they probably wanted to show you where you were <span class="u">not</span> allowed to sleep. That’s fine you had already found a spot but the stairs earlier anyway. Master Red, Happi and Ketchup were already up the stairs by the time your other Masters had stopped talking. You weren’t really sure where Master Blue had gone but you slowly started to walk over to the corner by the stairs and layed down on your side.</p><p>☟✌☟ 💧☜☜! ✋❄ ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ 😐☠⚐🕈💧 ✋❄’💧 🏱☹✌👍☜!</p><p>
  <span>Master Edge had pointed to you and had looked very pleased so you took that as you had made the right decision to not sleep on the dog bed. Master Honey had looked over to you a bit sad but that didn’t matter to you, Edge was way scarier than Honey, you rather be on Honey's bad side than Edge’s. The two tall skeletons walked up the stairs and you were left by yourself for the first time that day. You moved around a bit to get comfortable and just as you found a position that wasn’t half bad you heard a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>☟🕆💣✌☠?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up only to see blue standing by the dog bed with a pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other. He was looking at you with a confused face. Like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem. He must have come to an answer in his head because the next thing he did was throw what he was carrying on to the dog bed and then picking the whole dog bed up from the floor and walking over to where you were now sitting up on the floor. Now it was your turn to look at the skeleton in confusion. He had dropped the dog bed next to you and was in the process of making it look like a small bed. He put the pillow on one side and the blanket at the opposite side at the bottom before turning to you and looking at you in an expecting way. Did he want you to move? You were probably in the way of whatever he was doing. You got up but just as you were about to walk away to give your Master more space he grabs onto your arm. You stop like a deer caught in a headlight, you just stop, a million thoughts run through your head in the matter of just a second. <em>Did I do something wrong? Is he mad? I was just moving to not be in the way. Did I offend him by moving? Did he not want me to move? Was I a bad pet? What did I do wrong? Is he gonna punish me? He’s definitely gonna hurt me now. I knew it! It was just a matter of time. Please let it be over soon. </em>Your Master must have noticed your panicked expression because the next thing he did was pick you up and hug you, he also started to slowly run his hand over your back and murmur soft words to you. He was trying to comfort you just like he had done earlier today when he caught you in the forest. <em>Was that really earlier today? It feels like months ago. </em>And just like last time it worked now too. Your breathing calmed down, you hadn't even noticed that you’d started to hyperventilate, and you felt yourself relax into the arms of the skeleton. When your Master had deemed you calm enough he had placed you onto the dog bed and brough the blanket over you. <em>Is he tucking me in? Wow that sure is the first time that has ever happened. </em>When he was done he looked down at you and ran his phalanges over your head, smiled and softly spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>☝⚐⚐👎☠✋☝☟❄ ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✋ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☟⚐🏱☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ ☜☠☺⚐✡ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☠☜🕈 ☟⚐💣☜ ☟☜☼☜ 🕈✋❄☟ 🕆💧.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he got up, and started to walk up the stairs, when he was at the top you heard a soft noise and suddenly the whole living room was shrouded in darkness. Now darkness had never been your friend but you had learned that voicing your fear of the dark was a bad idea, you don’t remember how many times you got beaten up just because you were crying over being left in the dark. Even though your new Masters didn’t seem like the type to do that you didn’t want to risk it so instedd you just pulled the blanket up over your head and tried not to think about it. As you lay there you couldn't help but notice how soft the bed was, when was even the last time you got to lay on something other than the floor? The softness of the bed and pillow combined with the warmth that the blanket was providing proved to be too much for your tired, scared brain. You soon found yourself drifting off to sleep and for once the thought of nightmares and night terrors were the furthest from your mind as you started to dream about a robot dancing through a field of colourful bones and flowers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue<br/>YOU DIDN’T FEED HER WHILE WE WERE OUT!?</p><p>Edge<br/>I SPECIFICALLY TOLD RED TO DO IT!</p><p>Red<br/>WELL YEAH BUT THEN...</p><p>Edge<br/>NO BUTS! GO FEED IT NOW! </p><p>Sans<br/>HEH MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY HUNGRY HUH?</p><p>Blue<br/>OH HEY HUMAN! WANT TO WATCH METTATON WITH US?</p><p>Red<br/>YER DOING IT WRONG! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO SAY IT LIKE THIS. [BITCH COME]!</p><p>[BITCH] I SAID [COME] NOW!</p><p>TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, NOW [SIT]</p><p>Blue<br/>RED THAT WAS SO MEAN! LOOK HOW SCARED SHE'S NOW. IT’S OKAY HUMAN, HERE. YOU CAN BE RIGHT HERE.</p><p>WAIT HERE! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!</p><p>HERE OPEN IT! WE GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU!</p><p>AWE LOOK! SHE LIKES IT!</p><p>Edge<br/>ARE WE REALLY JUST GONNA LEAVE THAT [BITCH] HERE ALL NIGHT? WHAT IF IT DESTROYS THE HOUSE?</p><p>Stretch<br/>CALM YOUR TITS EDGELORD, IT’S JUST A HUMAN AND A SMALL ONE AT THAT, THEY PROBABLY CAN’T EVEN GET UP ON THE COUCH.</p><p>Edge<br/>HAH SEE! IT ALREADY KNOWS IT’S PLACE!</p><p>Blue<br/>HUMAN?</p><p>GOODNIGHT HUMAN I REALLY HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY YOUR NEW HOME HERE WITH US.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You can’t have the cake and eat it...or can you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a beautiful purple and pink cake of some sort with some brown looking cream between the two slices of cake, probably chocolate or something. On the top there was a half donut sticking out of the cake with more of the chocolate cream coating it. You could also see that the donut was sprinkled with tiny yellow, blue and white stars. All in all the pastry looked absolutely delicious. You had never before seen something edible looking like a piece of art. It was almost too pretty to eat. And it probably was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Okay I have this paper i need to write<br/>Brain: Yes<br/>Me: I should probably start on that<br/>Brain Yes<br/>Me: *writes extra long chapter for Human pet*<br/>Me: WTF!?<br/>Brain YEEEEEEES!!!</p><p>Happy late new year! To celebrate, have an extra long chapter! (totally not because I'm procrastinating or anything *sweats nervously*)<br/>Also I have a twitter if you'd like to follow me there ^3^ It's the same username, I don't post much but sometimes here and there you'll find stuff i do.<br/>Translation in end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☝⚐⚐👎👌✡☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠, 💧☜☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☹✌❄☜☼!</p><p>The slam of the front door as your Master Blue left was the last sound before you were surrounded by quiet and stillness. You just stood there for a moment as if waiting for anyone of your Masters to walk back in but you soon realized that you were indeed alone. You turned around and looked at the silent living room before walking over to the dog bed and sat down on it. This morning had for lack of other words been weird and different to say the least. It had started by you getting woken up by Master Honey, and already that had been weird, instead of waking up to a kick to the stomach, your Master had lightly been shaking your shoulder until you woke up. Seeing him stand so close to you had made you flinch but he had just looked at you and smiled and said something. He had then walked to the kitchen ordering you to follow. When you had entered the kitchen you saw that all your other Masters were already there having breakfast. You sat down in the same corner as the previous day and only a few moments later Master Happi had brought you both of the silver bowls and put them down in front of you, in one was a sandwich and the other was full of water. Just like yesterday you waited for your Masters to finish before starting to eat yourself. You hadn’t even finished your sandwich before Master Happi was back and picking up the bowl that once held the sandwich, you still had a piece left so you stopped eating and held it out for him to take. He never did though, he only chuckled and patted you on the head before leaving. After that you had made quick work of the rest of your breakfast and right as you finished you were ordered to come out to the living room were some of the skeletons looked to be getting ready to head out. Master Blue had started talking to you but as usual you had no idea what he was saying, from what was going on you assumed that your Masters was getting ready for work or something. That was probably what Master Blue had said. You got a pat on your head and then they had all left. And that brings you back to where you were now. Sitting on the dog bed, in a big quiet house, with no one to tell you what to do, you were all alone. As you sat there you realised that you didn’t know what to do, being left alone wasn’t new to you but being left alone and not knowing what you were allowed to do now that was new for you. All your previous Masters had made it absolutely crystal clear what was and what wasn’t allowed during “free time” as you called it. But now? You had no idea if you were allowed to wander around in the house, you had no idea if you were allowed to find ways to entertain yourself you didn’t even know if you were allowed to sleep on the dog bed! As you sat there wondering to yourself you decided to for once test your luck. <em> If they are gonna punish me might as well test where they draw the line. </em> You thought to yourself. You started by exploring the living room, you didn’t touch anything just look, You didn’t really find anything interesting, there was a couch that was way too tall for you to attempt getting on, you probably weren’t allowed on it anyway. There were two bookshelves in the room one beside the couch and one by the front door, they didn’t really have any books on the lower shelfs or any of the shelves that you could reach, and even if they did you couldn't read monster languish anyway. On top of the coffee table by the couch you could see what looked like a remote, probably for the TV, and condiment bottles. The dresser that you had hid under was way too tall for you to see if anything was on it so you just skipped over it. You did however notice that the door to the bathroom had been left ajar, you hesitated before going in there but decided that since you had already been in there once it was probably okay to have a peek, probably. Inside it looked just like it had yesterday, a huge bathtub and other monster sized bathroom stuff. You did however notice that there was a stepping stool placed by the toilet, that made you  do a double take. <em> Why is that here? No one of my Masters seems to be short enough to need that? </em>You walked over to it and saw a note had been taped to it, you took the note and looked at it.</p><p>☟☜✡ ☟🕆💣✌☠, ✋ 🏱☹✌👍☜👎 ❄☟✋💧 ☟☜☼☜ ✋☠👍✌💧☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☠☜☜👎☜👎 ❄⚐ 🕆💧☜ ❄☟☜ 👌✌❄☟☼⚐⚐💣<br/>
// 👌☹🕆☜</p><p><em>Ah I see...just as I thought, complete gibberish.</em> You placed the note back and left the bathroom heading to the kitchen next. As you entered the kitchen you noticed that the only thing you could possibly have even a chance of reaching were the chairs, the countertops were out of reach, the sink definitely was out of reach and the fridge? Even if you could reach it, it probably was way too heavy for you to open anyway. You looked around and saw that one of the silver bowls from breakfast was still where you had left it. You walked over and saw it was the one with water in it. Not really thinking about it you bent down and picked it up before tipping it back and drinking from it. When you were done you put the bowl back down and went back to the living room. You once again looked around the room and your eyes fell on the door by the stairs, just like the bathroom door this one was also ajar, you walked over to it and pushed it open, the room on the other side was dark but not to dark as you could make out what looked to be washing machine and a dryer. <em> Guess I found the laundry room. </em> You decided to not go into the room, the thought of you accidently getting trapped in there made its way to the front of your mind so you just backed out and instead turned your attention to the stairs. You looked up at the intimidating stairs before deciding to give it a shot. The steps were big but not too big, you had to heave yourself up them but at least it was doable. That however didn’t mean it was an easy task you had to take a break halfway up and by the time you were at the top and looked at the clock you saw that about 10 minutes had passed since you started. <em> 10 minutes to get up a couple of stairs? I sure hope they don’t make me do that anytime soon. </em> You thought to yourself, though a bit tired you still felt proud of your accomplishment. But that soon turned to disappointment when you looked around at the upper floor. All that was there were six doors. Six closed doors. <em> Did i seriously clime these fuck tall ass stairs for ten fucking minutes for nothing?! UGH Just my luck I guess. Might as well head down again. </em> When you finally had made it to the bottom of the stairs you were exhausted, you also deeply regretted that you had finished off the water in your bowl earlier, you walked towards the dog bed. You didn’t even think about the consequences of sleeping on the bed, you just wanted a soft place to lay down. <em> Just for a few minutes, I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes, they probably won’t be back so soon. They have only been gone for two hours, I probably..yawn..have an hour or two more to myself. </em> You yawned again and layed down on the bed not even bothering putting the blanket on and just closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep. </p><p><br/>
You slowly open your eyes, blinking the sleep away as you let out a yawn. You sit up on the dog bed letting the blanket fall from your shoulders. <em>Wait, blanket? But I didn’t put it on.. Or did I?</em> You look down at the blanket as if it would provide you any answers, which it of course doesn’t. You looked up at the clock in the room and noticed that it’s later in the afternoon, which meant that you had been asleep for at least 4 hours. You look around the living room but it’s just as quiet as it was before. <em>Huh, I guess my Masters aren’t home yet, but they will probably be soon, maybe I should wait by the door? Like a good pet. </em>You stand up and make sure to fold the blanket on the bed before walking towards the front door. As you pass the kitchen you notice that something seems different. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you so go go into the kitchen to investegate. As soon as you enter you notice that your empty water bowl isn't empty anymore, and that the second bowl is sitting next to it with half of what looks to be a hamburger and some fries. You also noted that there was a white plate with something that looked like a pastry of some kind.  You cautiously walked over to the food and sat down, the smell from the food hits you and you hadn't even realized that you were hungry until now. You debate if you should eat the food in front of you for a few minutes before the growl from your stomach makes the decision for you. You pick up the hamburger and take a bite, to your surprise it’s still warm. <em>Why is it still warm? Did one of my Masters leave it here recently? Maybe it has to do with magi? Yeah that’s probably it.</em> You found yourself often explaining away unexplainable things by just assuming it had to do with magic. Monsters could yield magic, something you were very familiar with, heck they were even made out of magic or something like that so it wasn’t like it was totally out of the blue to assume that food could be keeping it’s warmth for an extended amount of time. When the burger and fries were gone you turned your attention to the pastry, you took the plate and just looked at it. It was a beautiful purple and pink cake of some sort with some brown looking cream between the two slices of cake, probably chocolate or something. On the top there was a half donut sticking out of the cake with more of the chocolate cream coating it. You could also see that the donut was sprinkled with tiny yellow, blue and white stars. All in all the pastry looked absolutely delicious. You had never before seen something edible looking like a piece of art. It was almost too pretty to eat. And it probably was. What were the odds of this amazing treat being meant for you? Less than zero. But it looked so pretty, not to even mention delicious. <em>Maybe one small bit won’t hurt? I mean it was next to the bowls, maybe it is meant for me? They could always have placed it on the counter if it wasn’t for me. Yeah! Who would take the time and effort to put it down on the floor instead on the counter? That probably means it’s okay right?  Right! </em>Happy with your conclusion you took a small bit from the cake. And then another, and another and another until the whole cake was gone. You looked down at the plate in your hands and then over to the bowl that once held your lunch. Both of them were pretty dirty. You looked up to where the sink was and decided that if your Masters had been nice enough to not only feed you but to give you a treat as well the least you could do was dishes from said food. You put the plate down and stood up, you looked towards the sink debating how exactly you could reach it, you noticed that the counter that was next to the sink was pretty tall too. <em>I could probably reach the sink from the counter if I stoon on it. But how would I get up on the counter? Even if I stan on my toes I'm too short, I need something to...the chairs! </em>You looked over to one of the chairs by the table. Yes that would work! You started by dragging the closest char over to the counter, then you grabbed the bowl and plate and put it onto the chair before climbing up on it yourself. You did the same thing with the counter, first the dished then you. One you were upp on the counter you looked down. <em>Wow okay just don’t fall and it’ll be okay. </em>You looked up to where the sink was, it was still pretty tall but if you stood on your toes you could probably reach it. That however left you with the problem on how to get the dishes up there too. You looked at the bowl and decided that since it was made of metal or something it would not break if you threw it so that’s just what you did. Somehow you manage to actually throw that bowl into the sink. Now the plate was a different matter, you were pretty sure it was ceramic or something which meant it would not be able to withstand being thrown. You took the plate in one hand and got to work on climbing up to the sink, so far it had been going good you had decided to use the back of the chair for extra support, you did kind of wish you had put the chair completely flush to the sink cabinet but whatever you were probably to light to actually tip it over. <em>Okay almost there I just need to pull myself  up and then I can start to cle-</em></p><p>
  <em> *BANG!* </em>
</p><p>☟🕆💣✌☠ 🕈☜ ✌☼☜ 👌✌👍😐! 🕈☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆?</p><p>The loud noise combined with the sound of one of your Masters startled you enough to lose your hold on the edge of the sink and in your panic you let go of the plate to grab onto the chair, what you didn’t expect was the sudden movement was enough to tip the chair over. A loud bang from the chair hitting the ground and the sound of a plate breaking was all you could hear as you yourself hit the floor. The loud noise had attracted the attention of your Masters and you could hear them hurrying to the kitchen. You looked around at the mess you had created and felt fear and panic fill you. You were vaguely aware that there was a dull ache from the left side of your head and something wet was running down the side of your face but you had no time to worry about that. You had broken the plate! In front of you lay shards of the once whole white plate. As the sound of your Master's footsteps grew closer you h urriedly tried to pick up the pieces from the plate. Luckily the shards were pretty big but in your haste to pick them up you ended up cutting yourself on them. Ignoring the pain you continued to pick up the pieces even when it was clear that your hands were bleeding.</p><p>☟🕆💣✌☠ 🕈☟✌❄ 🕈✌💧 ❄☟✌❄ ☠⚐✋💧☜? ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ⚐😐✌✡?</p><p>As the first of your Masters entered the kitchen you looked up and saw that it was Master Happi, he had a look of concern on his face but that didn’t stop you, you continued to pick up the shards from the plate.</p><p>🕈☟✌❄ ✋💧 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ⚐☠ ✋☠ ☟☜☼☜? ✌☟✌! ✌💧 ✋ ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟❄! ❄☟☜ 🏱✌❄☟☜❄✋👍 ☜✠👍🕆💧☜ ☞⚐☼ ✌ 🏱☜❄ ☟✌💧 💣✌👎☜ ✌ 💣☜💧💧 ⚐☞ 💣✡ 😐✋❄👍☟☜☠ ✌☠👎 ✋❄ ☟✌💧☠’❄ ☜✞☜☠ 👌☜☜☠ ✌ 👎✌✡ 💧✋☠👍☜ ✡⚐🕆 👌☼⚐🕆☝☟❄ ✋❄ ☟☜☼☜!</p><p>You could hear the loud and very angry yellin from Master Edge as he entered the kitchen. You didn’t dare to look up and it was getting harder to see the pieces through your tears that had begun running down your face, from fear or pain you didn’t know. You reached for another shard as your wrist was grabbed by a blue glove. You looked up only to be met with Master Blues concerned eyelights.</p><p>☟🕆💣✌☠ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☟🕆☼❄✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆☼💧☜☹☞! 🏱☹☜✌💧☜ 💧❄⚐🏱.</p><p>You looked at Blue with your own confusion. <em>What is he doing? I'm just cleaning up the mess I made, maybe I’m not doing it right, he probably wants me to do it faster, but then why is he stopping me? </em>You tug slightly on your arm and if by a miracle he lets you go, but you only manage to pick up two more pieces before he yells at you.</p><p>[NO!] ☟🕆💣✌☠ 💧❄⚐🏱, ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ 👌☹☜☜👎✋☠☝!</p><p>You freeze.<em> He...he..yelled at me. He’s never yelled at me before...he told me [NO] he’s angry at me too. I fucked up..Fuck I fucked up! Fuck, Fuck ,FUCK! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? </em>You felt Master Blue carefully take your hand and pry the plate shard that you had been holding from you before he took the rest from your other hand. You shakely looked up at your Master to see his fury, but where only met with the same look of concern. You didn’t understand, he had yelled at you, yelled [NO] at you, that usually meant that you had been a bad pet, that you were to stop what you were doing. If you were being a bad pet then why did he look so sad  and concerned? The only reason that you could come up with was that it must have been his favorite plate or something. In any case you were sure to get punished now. <em>Guess the honeymoon period is over. </em>You thought to yourself as you turned to look at the floor, you noticed that something red and wet was coating your hands and were making yet another mess on the floor. Oh right you’re bleeding. You can hear your Masters around you but you’re not really paying any attention to what is being said. At one point a towel is given to you and you just assume that you’re meant to clean up this new mess that you had made, but as soon as you start wiping the floor with it you hear more yelling followed by the towel being taken from you by Master Blue.</p><p>[NO] ☟🕆💣✌☠! ❄☟✌❄ 🕈✌💧 💣☜✌☠❄ ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟✌☠👎💧!</p><p><em>Again...he said it again, [NO], what did I do wrong now? Maybe I was cleaning the floor the wrong way or something.</em> You really don’t understand what you’re meant to do or what was expected of you. You were suddenly picked up and when you looked you saw that it was Master Blue that had picked you up, you tensed and felt more tears fall down your face. <em>Is he really the one who’s gonna punish me? He did yell at me but I thought he was nice. I really am a fuck up aren’t I? </em>You could still hear your Masters talking. There had been a brief pause when you had been picked up and before you knew it you were handed off to one of your other Masters, Happi. When you looked up at him he also looked sad but he was giving you a small smile. He started walking out of the kitchen and when you looked back you could see that Master Blue was looking after you with a sad expression before he turned around. Master Happi brought you to the living room and placed you on the couch, you looked up at him carefully not wanting to make him yell at you too. He smiled and said something before he turned around and left in the direction of the bathroom. You were sitting on the couch and feeling confused, your Master had said something and then ordered you to [STAY], that meant that you were not allowed to move, not at all. You again looked down at your hands, they were still bleeding, not as much as before but stil. You looked around to see if there was maybe something you could use to wrap your hands in to prevent it from getting on the couch but the only thing you saw that would not be counted as ruined too was your own clothes. Your clothes weren't much. It was just a pair of really tattered leggings that were a bit too big and a t-shirt that was waaaay too big, on you it was closer to a dress or something since it reached all the way down to your knees. The t-shirt was already tattered and dirty, so you decided to rip a piece off at the bottom to use as bandages. Normally you would not do that but since this wasn’t clothing you had gotten from your new Masters so you didn’t think that they would mind that much. As soon as you finished wrapping your hands in the dirty `bandage´ the front door once again swung open, this time to reveal the rest of your Masters. They hadn't more than come through the door before Master Red spotted you on the couch.</p><p>☜✡! 🕈☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☞🕆👍😐 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☟✋☠😐 ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ 👎⚐✋☠☝?</p><p>Once again you froze, it was clear that he was not happy about you being on the couch, but Master Happi had told you [STAY], then again you rather have a happy Master Red then an angry one, so you slowly slid off the couch. You were a bit taller up than you had anticipated and you ended up stumbling and falling onto your hands and knees. Pain immediately shot up through your hands and your wound on your leg from yesterday started to ache again. <em>Show no pain, don’t cry, keep it in. </em>You knew from experience that showing any signs of pain or discomfort only led to more, and you were sure that so was the case here. You stood up and started to move away from the couch, the pain in your leg was definitely making itself known by now and it showed by you limping slowly towards the dog bed. Master Red must have been pleased with your decision to move since he wasn’t yelling at you anymore. When you reach the bed you look at it. <em>If I sit down there I'd probably get blood on it, better just sit on the floor. </em>You sit down on the floor resting your back to the wall behind you and exhale a shaky breath. When you look up you see your three Masters that just came home looking at you, Master Red with mild annoyance but Master Ketchup and Honey clearly look upset. <em>Great another thing I magane to fuck up, can’t even get out of the way without doing it wrong.</em> You thought to yourself as you allow yourself to relax a bit against the wall, can’t get worse that it already is.</p><p>☟☜✡ 😐✋👎...✡⚐🕆...🕆💣 ⚐😐✌✡ ❄☟☜☼☜?</p><p>Master Ketchup said something as he started to slowly approach you, but before he got the chance to take more than 4 steps Master Happi burst out of the bathroom with the same big red box that Master Blue had used yesterday. At the sight of the red box a thought quickly passed by you. <em>Maybe he isn’t going to punish me.</em></p><p>☠✡☜☟! ☟🕆💣✌☠ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌👍✈🕆✋☼☜👎 ❄☟☜ 🏱☼⚐🏱☜☼ ❄⚐⚐☹💧 ❄⚐ ☟☜✌☹ ✡⚐🕆, 💧⚐⚐☠ ✡⚐🕆’☹☹ 👌☜ ✌💧 ☝⚐⚐👎 ✌💧 ☠☜🕈!</p><p>Master Happi had made a beeline to the couch but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>☟🕆💣✌☠? 🕈☟☜☼☜ 👎✋👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☝⚐?</p><p>He turned around and saw you sitting on the floor by the dog bed. </p><p>☠✡☜☟! 🕈☟✌❄ ✌☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐✋☠☝ ⚐✞☜☼ ❄☟☜☼☜?</p><p>He started to walk up to you and you couldn’t help but flinch a bit when he knelt down by you. He opened the box and started to pull out various items but the only thing you recognised was bandages. He extended one of his hands to you and when you looked up at his face you could see that he was giving you a comforting smile, there was no anger, or rage behind it, it was a genuine smile. You hesitated but eventually extended one of your own hands, he gently took it and carefully started to remove your improvised bandages. By now your other two Masters, Ketchup and Honey, walked up to you and was looking over Master Happi’s shoulder what was going on. They seemed to have a conversation, but your focus is not on that but rather your bloody hand and how gentel Master Happi was treating your wounds. As he worked cleaning up your hand you noticed the green shimmer that was surrounding his hands and that the pain was slowly fading away. Before you knew it your hand was already clean and bandaged up and he was already working on you second hand. You looked up and saw that Master Honey had moved away and was standing by the kitchen talking to Master Blue. Master Blue still looked upset and you were pretty sure it was because of you and what you had done. As Master Blue turned and looked in your direction you chose that moment too back down again. Once your second hand was also neatly wrapped up Master Happie started to pack up everything again in the red box, but Master Ketchup stopped him. You looked on as they exchanged a few words before Happi once again turned his attention to you with a sad smile. He pointed to your injured leg and spoke.</p><p>✋💧 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☹☜☝ ☟🕆☼❄✋☠☝ ✌☝✌✋☠ ❄⚐⚐? ☟☜☼☜ ☹☜❄ 💣☜ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ☹⚐⚐😐.</p><p>Before you can react he has your leg in his hands as he’s looking over it, he carefully touched your leg in a few different areas and you do your best not to flinch when he touched a specifically sensitive spot, but he must have noticed because he focus more on that spot and you can see that his gloved hands once again has a green shine to them. He soon stops and carefully puts your leg down. You look down at your leg and feel relief that it’s not hurting anymore. He suddenly stands up with the red box and starts walking back to the bathroom, probably to put everything away again. You’re left with Master Ketchup who stands awkwardly by your side now that Master Happi has left. He lets out a sigh and walks over to you and sits down on the floor next to you. You’re wondering what he’s doing and as he sits down you start to move to get out of the way but before you can more than lift your arm you feel two skeletal hands wrap around your waist and pull at you. One second you’re sitting on the floor the next you are half sitting half lying in Master Ketchup’s lap. You freeze in confusion at what just happened but get interrupted by a skeletal hand slowly petting your head. <em>What is going on?! I get a treat, I break something, I get yelled at for trying to clean up the mess, I get patched up and now I get pats? What is going on? Don’t these skeletons know that i'm just a pet meant for their pleasure and enjoyment? That this is not how you’re supposed to treat a human? I'm so confused, what do they want from me? </em>You start to shake as tears blur your vision. <em>This is too much I can’t..I can’t..can’t...do this anymore. </em>The tears in your eyes start to fall and you can’t hold back how your breath hitches or the small whimpering sounds that escape you.</p><p>🕈⚐🕈, ☟☜✡, ✋❄’💧 ⚐😐✌✡ 😐✋👎, ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ ⚐😐✌✡. ☠⚐👌⚐👎✡ ✋💧 💣✌👎 ✌❄ ✡⚐🕆. 💧☜☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝🕯💧 ⚐😐✌✡. ❄✋👌✋✌ ☟⚐☠☜💧❄ ✡⚐🕆 ☝✌✞☜ 🕆💧 ✌☹☹ ✌ ✈🕆✋❄☜ ❄☟☜ 💧👍✌☼☜.</p><p>The low rumbling of Master Ketchup’s voice combined with the petting was calming you down a bit. You shifted so you could press your face into his chest and took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down a bit more. The sweet smell of ketchup and pine trees filled your senses and without even thinking about it, you nuzzled up to your Master and made a pleased sound, just like a dog would. In that moment you had never felt more like a pet, but the soft sound of a chuckle that left your Master and the small kiss he left on top of your head told you that maybe that wasn’t such a horrible thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue<br/>GOODBYE HUMAN, SEE YOU LATER!</p><p>The note<br/>HEY HUMAN, I PLACED THIS HERE INCASE YOU NEEDED TO USE THE BATHROOM<br/>// BLUE</p><p>HUMAN WE ARE BACK! WHERE ARE YOU?</p><p>Papyrus<br/>HUMAN WHAT WAS THAT NOISE? HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?</p><p>Edge<br/>WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? AHA! AS I THOUGHT! THE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PET HAS MADE A MESS OF MY KITCHEN AND IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN A DAY SINCE YOU BROUGHT IT HERE!</p><p>Blue<br/>HUMAN YOU ARE HURTING YOURSELF! PLEASE STOP.</p><p>[NO]! HUMAN STOP, YOU ARE BLEEDING!</p><p>[NO] HUMAN! THAT WAS MEANT FOR YOUR HANDS!</p><p>Red<br/>EY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?</p><p>Sans<br/>HEY KID...YOU...UM OKAY THERE?</p><p>Papyrus<br/>NYEH! HUMAN I HAVE ACQUIRED THE PROPER TOOLS TO HEAL YOU, SOON YOU’LL BE AS GOOD AS NEW!</p><p>HUMAN? WHERE DID YOU GO?</p><p>NYEH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?</p><p>IS YOUR LEG HURTING AGAIN TOO? HERE LET ME HAVE A LOOK.</p><p>Sans<br/>WOW, HEY, IT’S OKAY KID, YOU’RE OKAY. NOBODY IS MAD AT YOU. SEE EVERYTHING'S OKAY. TIBIA HONEST YOU GAVE US ALL A QUITE THE SCARE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Can I Have Some Spaghetti With That Panic Attack?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Master Red, Happi and Ketchup had been talking and they seemed to have come to an agreement because you heard a small *PING* and you could feel someone had dragged out your soul and had a firm grip on it. Just a moment later you felt yourself being lifted up from the mess on the floor and levitating mid air. You froze. Memorise, and images of the first and last time someone did this to you flashed before your eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I have absolutely no control over my life please accept this 5K + chapter of angst, bubbles, fluff, torture, silliness and noncon. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
<p>Just a heads up, if you want to skip the noncon and torture part it will start at<br/>~~~~ and end at ~~~~.</p>
<p>Translation and a summary of the tortur part can be found in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You don’t even know you feel asleep until you feel someone gently shaking your shoulder. When you open your eyes you see Master Ketchups looking down at you smiling, you were still in his lap but during your nap he had moved to the couch. He mumbles something that you don’t catch mostly because you get distracted by the lovely smell that’s filling the living room. You don’t really feel that hungry but it seems your stomach disagrees with you based on the loud rumble it gives off. You feel Master Ketchup chuckle and then call towards the kitchen. A moment later Master Happi appears with a tray, when he sets down the tray you see that your food bowl and a plate are full of spaghetti. You go to move so that your Master can eat properly but he’s faster and just readjust you so instead of laying down you're now sitting up on his lap. He reaches out and grabs your bowl and a fork, you hesitantly reach for the bowl once it’s closer to you but instead of giving you the food Master Ketchup just grabs a forkful of the food and brings it close to your mouth. You feel your brain go to autopilot and you just open your mouth and let your Master feed you. The texture of the food is a bit weird, you’re pretty sure spaghetti is not supposed to be this...crunchy. But the taste is pretty okay, a bit bland maybe and nothing at all like yesterday but after only eating dog food for who knows how long you’re not gonna complain. As soon as you swallow the fork is back, loaded with more food. It’s only a couple bites in that a realization hits you like a ton of bricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s feeding me, HE’S HAND FEEDING ME. What. The. Fuck! Why Is he doing this? Is it because of my hands? Because it’s “messy” food? Why the hand feeding tho? Maybe he doesn't know or understand that I know how to use a fork? Is this gonna happen every time from now on? I mean it is...nice? And I mean if this is the price I have to pay for being allowed to eat real food instead of dry dog food then I guess that wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen. But then again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you eat you continue to mull over what this all means and what might happen in the future. You only zoom back in when instead of another bite a glas is being pressed to your lips. You look at the glas and up at the monster before opening up and taking a sip of the pleasantly cold water. When your Master grabs the bowl again you notice that you had almost finished the whole bowl, it’s also then that you notice that your Masters food is still sitting on the tray on top of the coffee table, untouched. A wave of guilt washes over you, here your Master was, <em>hand feeding </em>you, while he lets his own food just sit there and get cold. The guilt of making your Master wait is enough for you to turn your head away from the next fork full of spaghetti. Master Ketchup doesn't say anything, probably because you almost finished  your food, and just puts down your bowl and fork and picks up his own food and starts eating. With you still on his lap. Well if you didn’t feel in the way before you certainly do now, but since you’re not sure how to get down without disturbing your Master you just focus on sitting as still as possible. At some point your Master turns on the TV, it catches your attention when you see, once again, that it’s the same robot being shown, but this time it looks like he’s hosting some sort of cooking show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up with this robot? Is he the only one who's allowed on TV or something? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The robot suddenly drops a big container filled with some white liquid, probably milk, and it splashes everywhere, the floor, walls and of course on the robot itself. You find the scene hilarious and before you know it you are laughing. Aloud gasp makes you realize what you are doing and you immediately stop as you turn your head to the kitchen doorway. You see Master Blue standing there almost vibrating how much he is smiling and the stars in his eyes seems bigger and brighter, how, you have no clue, but the sight of him and his reaction makes you think that him catching you laugh wasn't a bad thing. It doesn't look like he’s angry at you anymore and for that you are beyond relieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⚐☟ 💣✡ 💧❄✌☼💧! ❄☟✌❄ 🕈✌💧 💧⚐ 👍🕆❄☜! 💣✌😐☜ ☟☜ 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☝✌✋☠!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Blue says something as he starts walking, almost running up to you and Master Ketchup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☟☜☟, 🕈✌💧☠🕯❄ 💣☜, 💧☟☜ 💧✌🕈 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☞🕆☠☠✡ ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ ❄✞, 👌🕆❄ ✡☜✌☟ ❄☟✌❄ 🕈✌💧 🏱☼☜❄❄✡ 👍🕆❄☜.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Ketchup finishes talking by giving your head a few pets. Even though you’ve only been there for a day you have decided that you really like the head pats, it meant that you were being good, and being a good pet was all you ever wished for. Master Blue was still standing in front of you but he had dropped his smile and was looking at you a bit hesitant. You were starting to wonder if you had done something wrong when he held out both of his arms almost as if he was asking for a hug...oh… he probably was, you looked up at Master Ketchup before turning back to Master Blue and reaching out your own arm as if to asked to be picked up. Your Master didn’t hesitate one second and just scooped you up in his arms, you clung to him like a koala afraid that if you let go you'd fall. He was making a lot of high pitched noises and it took you a moment to understand he was talking, but what he was saying you had no idea. But he seemed happy that you had reached out to him, maybe this was his way of apologizing for earlier? After a bit he puts you down on the floor and is once again back to his happy self again and striking up a conversation with your other Master. You turn around and spot your food bowl on the table, you decide that the lease you can do after being so generously fed is to take your dishes back to the kitchen, but in no way will you be trying to put it in the sink again, no way. You walk over to the table and try to grab your food bowl but Master Ketchup had put it too far in on the table for you to reach by yourself, you decide to test your luck and gently tug at Master Blues shorts until he looks down at you curiously. You point to the bowl and try to reach it hoping that he would understand and he does, he reaches over and grabs the bowl before giving it to you. You give him a small smile and start walking towards the kitchen. You enter the kitchen and see that the others are just finishing up their own food, Master Happi is already taking stuff off the table to clean it. He lifts up a huge pot and starts walking in your direction, it doesn’t seem like he had noticed you coming in and as you try to move out of the way you trip and fall, and that small mistake sets off a chain reaction. You hear someone yell something, Master Happi making a sound between a gasp, a shout and a question, you see him stumble over his own feets and fall, the giant pot heading right towards you and then everything goes dark...and sticky...and it smells like tomatoes not to mention the mouthful of tomato sauce you got from that. You cough a few times as the pot is being lifted off of you. You wipe away the tomatosause from your eyes and see that all of your Masters are standing in the kitchen with different expressions of shock on them before everyone starts laughing. You might not be laughing but you have to admit that you probably do look funny right now, sitting on the floor absolutely drenched in spaghetti and tomato sauce. Had it been another of you past Masters you would be terrified, and sure, while you still were a bit scared you felt like perhaps these new Masters weren’t as cruel as your old ones. Some of your Masters were trying to talk in between the laughing the others were just  completely lost in it, you even spotted Master Edge chuckling at your predicament. Even you were starting to find the situation humering and you allowed yourself to give a small smile, but that smile went away faster than it appeared. Master Red, Happi and Ketchup had been talking and they seemed to have come to an agreement because you heard a small *PING* and you could feel someone had dragged out your soul and had a firm grip on it. Just a moment later you felt yourself being lifted up from the mess on the floor and levitating mid air. You froze. Memorise, and images of the first and last time someone did this to you flashed before your eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☞🕆👍😐✋☠☝ [BITCH]!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fist connected to your face with such force that it made you fly across the room. You started getting up only to be kicked in the stomach making you cough up even more blood before you collapsed onto the hard ground. You felt more shoes connect with your body as you lay there weakly bringing up your arms to protect your head. The whole situation flet unreal almost as if you weren’t even connected to your own body anymore. </span>
</p>
<p><span>All this had started when your Master</span> <span>had come down to the basement, as usual, with a few friends, less usual but not uncommon. Everything had been going good as usual. You had greeted your Master just how he liked it, on all four with your pussy on full display, like a bitch in heat, like the bitch you were. He had even been nice, he had allowed you to prep yourself for half a minute before continuing. Everything had been going so well, you had managed to please all of your Masters friends and just as you thought it was almost over, everything changed. You had been in the middle riding one of your Masters friends while blowing your Master as one of his other friends had snuck up behind you and without warning plunged right into your already filled pussy while the other guy was still inside. The excruciating pain that followed had been too much for you and you had bit down on the cock inside your mouth. To say that your Master was furious with you doesn’t even begin to describe the never ending rage that was pouring off of him. And that’s how you had ended up like this. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Your thoughts were interrupted by a hard kick to the head that had your vision swinging. You suddenly felt a hand grab around your neck before lifting you up, you struggled to breath but tried to keep as still as possible, no need to make the punishment worse than it’s already going to be. Yeah that’s right, your punishment had not even started yet, those kicks were just because you had interrupted the session and they didn’t get to finish because you had to be punished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>☠⚐🕈 🕈☟✌❄ ✌💣 ✋ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel his claws digging into your throat, surly creating new marks that would scar over. The pure rage in your Master’s voice sent chills down your spine. You could hear a few of his friends yell things but all your attention was on your Master and his cold hard eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⚐☟ ✋ 😐☠⚐🕈~<br/>
❄☟✋💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 🕈⚐☠’❄ ☞⚐☼☝☜❄!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heard a small *PING* sound and felt like something was squeezing you tight in your very core. Like someone had a grip on your soul. You felt a tugging sensation and before your eyes a small pale pink heart floated out of your chest. Your Master gave a dark chuckle and grabbed the heart with his free hand. The moment you felt his claws dig into your soul you couldn't stop yourself and screamed. You were flooded with all kinds of different negative emotions, hate, anger, disgust, indifference and devaluation. You knew these weren’t your feelings and you didn’t have to guess to whom they belonged to. But strongest out of all feelings was your own fear. Your master suddenly let go of your neck but you didn’t fall to the ground as you expected instead you were just floating in mid air. But before you could even react to that you felt a sharp pain ripp across your whole body. You looked back at your Master and saw that he had taken his sharp car and dragged a line horizontally down the heart, and the heart was steadily leaking some kind of pink ooze. You felt like your life was fading, on a scale you’d say it was at maybe 12/20. But that soon dropped pretty quickly as your Master forced his clawed finger inside your soul, every little movement felt like being stabbed by a thousand knives over and over again. No matter how much you cried and screamed and begged he wouldn’t stop and with every move his finger made deeper into your soul the pain got more and more unbearable. A new kind of pain soon made itself known, this pain could better be described as a kind of pushing pain, the more of your Master's clawed finger he put into your soul the more it felt like you were gonna explode. You were barely aware of the laughter around you all your mind could focus on was pain, Pain, PAIN! Until suddenly and audible *POPP* sounded out in the cold basement. You looked at your Master through teary eyes and saw that the small pink heart had been pierced all the way through by your Master’s clawed finger. All the laughter that had been echoing in the basement had ceased, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. That silence didn’t last long though, seeing your soul like that and finally realize what happened was all it took and then the pain hit you. You screamed. The sound that was coming out of you didn’t sound human, you didn’t even sound like an animal, it was the sound of puse anguish, suffering and torment. You screamed until your lungs burned, every breath you took was followed by another tortured scream. The pain felt like it continued for hours if not days but when you finally had lost your voice your Master grabbed your limp face and angeled it so you were looking at him and said the first words you’ve ever understood perfectly clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>DON’T EVERY DISOBEY ME AGAIN OR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE SO MUCH WORSE THAN THIS! UNDERSTOOD?</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave a weak nod, and your Master chuckled before grabbing your soul with the hand that had been holding your face and janking out his clawed finger. At that you finally and thankfully blacked out, but just before you closed your eyes you could see some numbers flash before you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>0,2/20HP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>0̬̬̳͙̜̅ͧ̈́̑͟,̥̞̫̪̠̩͍͒͞2̤̣̣͛͊͘/̵̟̝̩̺̘̣̆̇͊2̹̬̗̱ͪͥ͡0̸͉̩̱̬̯͈̋Ḧ͙͈̬̳̌ͦ͠P͇͎͚̩͕͎̜̱̈̇͘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>0,2/12HP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel trapped, your vision starts going dark around the edges and all you can think about is the pain and suffering you felt. You take a sharp breath trying desperately to calm yourself down repeating to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, it’s okay, i'm good, i'm good, no, i’ll be good I’Ll bE gOoD, ImsorRYIMSorrYIMSORRY!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are vaguely aware of the tears running down your face, you hear someone screaming and it takes a moment for you to realize that your throat hurts because it’s you that's screaming. You feel the firm grip on your soul disappear as if the person holding you got burnt from you and you hit the ground, hard, and scramble to get away from everyone as you frantically start to beg for forgiveness in between sobs and gasps for breath. You hear murmurs around you but your panicked mind can’t even begin to focus on that. Just as everything starts to turn black you are engulfed in bright orange. You feel yourself getting gently but firmly pressed into the soft orange void, you take a shaky breath and your senses are filled with the smell of sweet cigarette smoke and honey. A pair of arms are wrapped around you keeping you pressed into the orange hug, and you can hear a low murmur being repeated quietly over and over again. Your breath hitches and you bury your face into the soft fabric and let all your bottled up feelings out, all the pain, sadness and fear. You feel a strong pulse of warmth, kindness and safety radiating off of your Master. You sob uncontrollably at the tender show of positive affection and you can’t remember when the last time you actually felt safe with another person or in this case monster. You don’t know how long you were crying but the whole time your Master was there, gently stroking your back murmuring soft words to you, not demanding you to stop crying or telling you to shut up or punishing you, no he just held you as you cried and eventually you calmed down enough to at least stop more tears from falling. You looked up from the now wet spot on the hoodie and saw that, aside from Master Honey, Master Blue and Happi was still in the kitchen, sitting at the table looking concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Master Honey noticed that you had calmed down he picked you up and slowly stood up, he exchanged a few words with your other Masters before heading out of the kitchen and straight to the bathroom. When you realized where you were going a new wave of panic swept through you and you managed to stay quiet but couldn't stop the soft shaking of your body every time you took a breath. If your Master noticed this he didn't react and instead focused on preparing things for a bath. Honey carefully put you down on the floor despite your weak attempts to cling to him. When he put you down you noticed that not only was your Master covered in wet patches from your crying, some of the tomatosause that had been on you had also got on him. He also came to that realization as he pulled off the hoodie and threw it in a laundry basket close by before walking over to the bathtub and drawing up a bath, presumably for you. As you watched your Master prepare a bath it dawned on you that this would be the first proper bath that you'd have in probably years. Usually a bath for you included just getting naked and getting a bucket of cold water dumped on you. But from the steam that was starting to fill the room and the lovely smell of roses this was going to be a pleasant experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Honey deemed the water level good enough he turned around to you and seemed a bit unsure what to do next. You had originally been a bit hesitant about removing your clothes why you didn’t know, if they wanted you naked you didn’t really have much choice anyway but the idea of a warm bath was just too good to pass up, and honestly it had only been a matter of time before you’d have to undress anyway. As your Master did not make a move to undress you, you decided to do that yourself. <em>Maybe he just doesn't want to get even more dirty. </em></span>
  <span>You thought to yourself as you looked down at the tomatosause almost dripping off of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started to remove the leggings being careful not to get any of the tomatosause on the floor. You looked up at your Master to see if what you were doing was indeed the right move, but as you looked at him he was promptly looking away with a slight orange blush across his face. You paid it no mind and got to work removing the t-shirt, as you put that down and were now completely naked you looked up at your Master waiting for a command on what to do next. What you saw was that now Master Honey was looking at you but not with want or lust or anything similar to that he was looking at you as if he had seen a ghost, gone was his blush and he almost looked mad but somehow you got the feeling that it wasn’t aimed at you. A bit confused you looked down at yourself to try and see what was making your Master act this way. Your body was full of bruises all in different sizes and color, a few old scars could be seen in various places, your chest, stomach, thighs and you were pretty sure that the whipping you got a few weeks ago had left some scars over your back. But it wasn’t anything new well except for the cuts on your hands but that was an accident, so why was Master Honey acting so weird?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, not again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He thinks you look disgusting, all those marks and scars, you are basically a walking punchbag.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He can probably guess what you’ve been up to~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I bet he thinks you liked it too, I mean why else would you have it all over your body”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! That’s not true!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And just wait until he tells the others.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He...he wouldn’t do that...right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course he would tell the others! And then they would all be so disgusted by you that they would throw you out.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO! They wouldn’t do that! They...like...me...I think?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My, my, my what pretty lies you tell yourself. Just think about it, what will Blue do when he finds out about this? I bet he would be the one to rip off that pretty collar of yours and never look at you ever again”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU’RE WRONG! IF THEY WERE GONNA DO THAT IT WOULD ALREADY HAVE HAPPENED!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, maybe, but you can never be sure and more importantly you can and should never feel safe here. After all you’re. just. a. <b>PET</b>!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice in your head was getting louder and louder with each word and it was becoming too much for you, you could feel the start of a new panic attack but before your breath even got the chance to pick up Master Honey was there hugging you tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>✋🕯💣 💧⚐☼☼✡, ✋❄’💧 ☝⚐☠☠✌ 👌☜ ⚐😐✌✡ ☠⚐🕈.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were just nonsense to you but something in the way he spoke those words filled you with hope, trust, love and DETERMINATION to keep going. You reached up your arms and returned the hug to the best of your abilities, you two stayed like that for a bit until Master Honey pulled away enough to be able to pick you up and put you in the bathtub. You immediately noticed that not only had he prepared a warm bath for you, he had prepared a bubble bath! Pink bubbles were floating everywhere in the water and whenever you moved around in the water the smell of roses hit your nose in the most pleasant way. In your brief exploration of the bubble bath Master Honey had gone over to one of the cabinets in the bathroom and retrieved a fancy looking bottle with a bright light green liquid inside, he popped the cap and poured some of it’s content into the water, instantly a prickling sensation traveled across your body and it felt like you had pins and needles all over but in a good way, you felt your whole body relax into the water as you took a deep breath. You heard Master Honey chuckle, probably at your reaction, but honestly, you feel too good to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> After a few moments of just soaking in the bath you suddenly felt your arm being lifted into the air and something wet and soft begin to move along your arm. When you opened your eyes, that you hadn’t even known you closed, you saw that Master Honey had a sponge lathered in soap that he was using to clean you with. For a moment your brain just stopped to process what was happening and once it rebooted you decided that, even though you should probably feel a bit awkward, at least, to be washed in this way, that you enjoyed this. Maybe this could become a normal thing? But what really sold this idea to you was when he started to wash your hair, he was slowly and carefully working out all the tangles in your long hair, switching between using a brush, (when had he gone to get that?), and his phalanges. Using just the right amount of force to do so, and every now and then he would scratch at your scalp in juuust the right way that had you melt like putty in his hands. At one point you had moved closer to the bathtub's rim just so you could lean on it as he worked away on the bird's nest that was your hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t really know how long you were in that bath just, enjoying yourself but as it always is, all good things must come to an end. Once your hair was no longer a mess and he had cleaned you everywhere he stood up, said something and then left the bathroom. You were a bit confused by that but decided to make the most of this short window of privacy as you quickly washed your more intimate parts as that had been something that your Master had avoided even going near, something you were very thankful for. Just as you finished your Master was back, he had put on a new orange hoodie and was carrying something that he had put on the sink. Before you could get a good look at what he had brought with him he had already pulled out a big fluffy green towel and was once agin kneeling by the tub just like he had done when he had been washing you. He reached in and pulled out the plug in the bathtub before picking you up and putting you down on the blue bath mat before wrapping you in the green towel and starting to dry you off. Once he deemed you, but mostly your hair, dry enough he grabbed what he had placed on the sink earlier and brought it over to you and you noticed it was a hoodie or more precise it was yet another orange hoodie. Your Master started to put it on you and once you were dressed you looked down at yourself and smiled at it. was. So. BIG! The fabric was soft and a faint smell of smoke and honey could be detected. All in all it felt like a big hug, you felt safe and warm and happy. You looked up at your Master and smiled reaching out your arms and making grabby hands in a ´pick me up´ motion, Honey cooed and picked you up before walking out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked over to the coach you saw that your other Masters seemed to be deeply invested in a sports event of some kind on the Tv. When you looked you weren’t even surprised to see that same robot on three different teams playing against itself. Master Blue, Happi and Edge appeared to be having a very loud argument or something over what was going on, but unlike every other time when Master Edge had been shouting this time you could clearly tell that it was done in a good humor and there was no anger behind it. Nobody seemed to notice that you and Master Honey had entered the room except for Master Red who just moved a bit so that Master Honey could sit down on the couch next to him. You were still a bit wary of Master Red but once again you didn’t feel any anger or violent intent coming off of him, not at the moment at least. You decided not to dwell on it too much and just made yourself more comfortable in Honey's lap as you turned your attention to the Tv. The rest of the evening went on without any further incidents, at one point Master Happi had gone off to the kitchen and came back with 6 large bowls balanced on his arms and one small one on his head. It had made you giggle a bit even though no one else seemed even the least bit impressed. When the bowls got handed out it turned out that the small bowl had been for you and you found that the bowl was full of popcorn! When was even the last time you had eaten popcorn?! You probably finished the bowl quicker than you should but you couldn't help it, the popcorn had been done just right, the perfect amount of salt and butter and popped to absolute perfection! A while later and you found yourself fighting to keep your eyes open and it didn't take you long enough to lose the battle as you let your eyes fall shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A few moments later you feel yourself being picked up by somebody else, you were way too tired to open your eyes so you just let yourself relax into this new Master, you could make out the soft fabric of a thick sweater and decided that you liked this new pillow. This new soft sweater pillow also came with a new smell, campfire. You unconsciously pressed your face deeper into the softness and rubbed your face in it to get more of that calming smoked wood smell, similar to how a cat would show affection. All too soon your new pillow disappeared as you were placed onto something else that was soft, and a blanket was being draped over you.</span>
</p>
<p>☟☜☟, ☝🕆☜💧💧 ✡✌ ✌✋☠’❄ 💧⚐ 👌✌👎 ✌☞❄☜☼ ✌☹☹, ☝⚐⚐👎☠✋☝☟❄ 👎⚐☹☹.</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before you fell asleep you heard a soft but kind of rough voice saying something. You had no idea what your Master had said but somehow you found that you liked it anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue<br/>OH MY STARS! THAT WAS SO CUTE! MAKE HE DO THAT AGAIN!</p>
<p>Sans<br/>HEH, WASN'T ME, SHE SAW SOMETHING FUNNY ON THE TV, BUT YEAH THAT WAS PRETTY CUTE.</p>
<p>Old Master<br/>FUCKING BITCH!</p>
<p>NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO TO YOU?</p>
<p>OH I KNOW~<br/>THIS WILL BE SOMETHING YOU WON’T FORGET!</p>
<p>Stretch<br/>I'M SORRY, IT’S GONNA BE OKAY NOW.</p>
<p>Red<br/>HEH, GUESS YA AIN’T SO BAD AFTER ALL, GOODNIGHT DOLL.</p>
<p>----------------<br/>Summary:<br/>A flashback happens where the reader is getting abused by her old Master and some of his friends, reader ends up doing something accidentally because of said friends and her old Master punish her by dragging out her soul and permanently damage her soul in a very painful way that reduces her HP from 20 to 12. This is why reader reacts the way she do when picked up by her soul.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Routines And A Special Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your morning routine yeah that was something new you’ve noticed taking shape over the last few days. If you were counting the days right it’s been about little over a week since you’re new Masters took you in. And very soon you noticed that there were certain routines that your Masters followed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haaai! So sorry for the lack of updates, school is being brutal at the moment. I want to thank everybody so much for all the comments and kudos like seriously over 1400 hits?!? Never thought I would even reach 100! I still have a bunch more ideas for this but if there's anything you would like so see feel free to drop a comment and who knows what will happen XD<br/>Also don’t think I mentioned that you can find me on Twitter @minuette16 I post art and stuff here and there but be aware that it’s 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You slowly opened your eyes as you were being gently shaken awake. You looked up and saw that Master Happi was the one to wake you up this time. You stretched and yawned as you felt yourself being picked up and carried to the bathroom. He sat you down on the sink counter as he went about preparing everything for your morning routine. Your morning routine yeah that was something new you’ve noticed taking shape over the last few days. If you were counting the days right it’s been about little over a week since you’re new Masters took you in. And very soon you noticed that there were certain routines that your Masters followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A typical day would start with someone waking you up, usually Blue or Happi but sometimes even Honey or Edge. After that they would take you to the bathroom and brush your teeth and dress you. The teeth thing was something that started two days ago, you had seen Master Blue reading a book that had a monster hugging a human on the cover and you assumed it was some kind of guide on how to take care of humans. You felt like that should have been insulting in some way but honestly, you were just happy that these Masters seemed to want to actually take care of you, good care even. So when Master Blue had first tried to brush your teeth you just opened your mouth and let it happen, like a good pet. He had seemed a bit surprised at your cooperation but that had quickly turned into happiness since you didn’t fight him over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole thing about getting you dressed had started the day after the spaghetti incident. Apparently they must have forgotten to buy clothes for you because the next day both Master Happi and Blue had seemed a bit upset at Master Honey and the fact that you were wearing one of his hoodies. They had gone out and after a few hours had come back with even more bags. Ever since then, every morning one of your Master would dress you up in different clothes. Mostly it was dressed and skirts but every now and then a pair of pants or shorts would make its appearance. You didn’t mind the clothes at all, 1. Because it was clothes that actually fit you, probably childrens clothes and 2. Because they were so nice, soft and warm. At this point you were pretty sure that as long as you lived here you would never feel cold again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting dressed and ready for the day you were brought into the kitchen where some kind of breakfast would be waiting, usually a sandwich or toast. During these past few days other things had changed as well, you still got your food served in bowls and on the floor but your Masters had put down a nice soft rug where you would eat so you wouldn’t have to sit on the hard cold floor. And after seeing you pick up the bowl with water in it to drink from they had replaced it with a sippy cup. The reason you got a sippy cup to drink from and not a glass was probably because you spilled the water bowl over yourself one to many times and they probably were tired of cleaning up your mess and you. But hey, you’ll take it, it did make life a bit easier after all and it’s not like you can feel humiliation anymore anyway. It was not a lot but at least they were trying, you’d probably never be seen as an equal but if you one day would go from pet to at least toddler status it would be good enough. But that’s asking alot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typically around breakfast is where all your other Masters join in and after breakfast everybody leaves the house, you assume to go to their jobs. And that leaves you to your own device for a few hours, around lunchtime one of your Masters will drop in and give you some food but other than that you are alone from morning to early evening. At first it had been boring as hell, you didn’t have anything to do except sleep and even that became boring and there was only so much you could explore without being able to reach the door handles. Somehow your Masters must have noticed because it wasn’t long after that that you got some toys, it was nothing special, just a few dog toys really. One was a soft plastic chew toy that looked like a weird chicken, you had gotten from Master Ketchup and it had scared you half to death when you had accidentally squeezed it and it had made a horrifying loud noise much to your Masters enjoyment if his laughter was anything to go by. The second toy was a gift from Happi and Blue and it was a small braided rope in bright colours, you weren’t really sure what they expected you to do with it but they had seemed so happy when they had given it to you so you made sure to put it in your bed. The only thing you felt you actually could use to combat the boringness with was a small red and black ball you had gotten from Master Edge surprisingly enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When evening rolls around your Masters will come home around the same time. After your third day you learned around what time they will come home so you made sure to sit and wait for them by the door. Judging by the hugs and head pats you get they seem to appreciate it. After that one or two of you Masters would head to the kitchen to prepare dinner while the other either headed to their rooms or sat down on the couch in the livingroom and turned on the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another new thing that had started to happen was that after dinner your Masters had been starting to, for lack of better words, leash train you. It had started out small, you had expected them to take you out somewhere when you first saw Master Honey with the leash but no the first and second time they had just clipped it on and let it be for an hour or so before taking it of and giving you lots of hugs and headpats. You were a bit confused and it wasn’t until the third time where they actually started walking around with you that you understood what they were doing. They haven't taken you outside, instead you had just been walking around the house, This time it was Master Blue that had clipped on the leash and so it was him that was walking you around, stopping every now and then to smile and say something to you before continuing. This wasn’t your first time being at the end of a leash so you knew what was expected of you, you made sure to always stay at least a few feet behind you Master but still keep up with his pace not that that was hard, it was actually harder to stay behind him as he tended to slow down whenever he noticed you were behind him. Had you not known better you would think that he would want you to walk beside him or even in front of him. Yeha like that would ever happen, you knew your place and it was below you Masters no matter how nice they seemed to be. You briefly wondered when they would eventually take you on actual walks outside of the house, it would happen, you just wished you knew how much of this “training” they deemed necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about an hour of walking around in the house everybody would just get together in the living room, you often found yourself in the lap of Master Blue or Master Happi being petted while they either watched Tv or played games, not that you minded. In a sense it was nice, and pretty soon you found yourself being able to actually relax and not dreading over every little shift you made, afraid that one small side step might be your undoing. Since the Spaghetti incident you had also gotten bathed two more times and you started to see a pattern that every three days would be a bathday. The second time was with Master Honey again and the last time it was Master Blue. When Master Blue had prepared the bath he must have dumped in a whole bottle of soap if judging by the mountain of bubbles had been anything to go off of. Not that you had been complaining, it had honestly been really fun, and you had even found yourself laughing a bit when you Master had made a hat out of the bubbels only for said bubbled to end up in his eye socket which had resulted in him blowing bubbles every time he talked for at least half an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening would continue in a quiet manner, usually with more pets and cuddles before you would rather go off to your bed by yourself or be carried over by whoever you were currently curled up with. They would turn off the light and head upstairs and you'd fall asleep only to wake up and repeat your daily routine. In a sense it was nice, but at the same time it made you scared of when it would end. You keep reminding yourself that it was too good to be true or at the very least to last. You tried to shut that train of though down every time, you tried to convince yourself that maybe it would last that this was you new home and it was a nice one, your Masters had been nothing but nice, even if you had been terrified that first day, they hadn't done anything to you except take care of you and lo… give you positive affection. No they didn’t love you, you were a pet, sure some people loved their pets but you Masters weren people they were monsters, nice monsters but monsters nonetheless. And sooner or later it would show. It’s better not to get your hopes up and just continue like you’ve always done. Just keep being a good pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts get interrupted by your arms getting lifted up in the air and something getting pulled over your head and once the fabric is out of the way a smiling Master Happi greets you. As Master Happi put you down on the floor you looked in the big full length mirror and  look down at yourself and the outfit for the day and see that he had put on a cute light green summer dress with short sleeves and white daisies decorating the skirt part of the dress and he was in the progress of tying a pink ribbon around your waist and into a big bow in the back. With your hair already in a ponytail with a matching pink bow in it you came to the conclusion that you looked like a doll more than a pet, but really what was the difference? You were something meant to be played with, be that pet or doll, it doesn't matter, it least as a doll you get to wear pretty clothes so it wasn’t all bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once your Master was done he picked you up and headed out of the bathroom, but instead of bringing you to the kitchen, like he normally would, he put you down in the living room, and you noticed all you other Masters were there too. Before you could even start to think of when this might mean Master Blue was in front of you stars in his eyes as he cooed at you before picking you up and more or less jumping onto the couch in between Master Ketchup and Master Red. Master Blue started to talk very fast while he was hugging you and as you looked around you saw that all of you other Masters had a smile on their face even Master Edge didn’t look as irritated and angry as he usually looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...☠👎 ✌☞❄☜☼ 🏱✌🏱🏱✡ ❄⚐☹👎 ☟☜☼ 🕈☟✌❄ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☟✌🏱🏱☜☠ ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆 ✋☞ 🕈☜ 👎✋👎☠’❄ ☝☜❄ ❄⚐ 😐☜☜🏱 ✡⚐🕆 ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☜✌💧✡ 👍⚐☠✞✋☠👍✋☠☝ 🕆☠👎✡☠☜ ❄⚐ ✌☹☹⚐🕈 🕆💧 ❄☟☜ ☹✋👍☜☠💧☜ ☜✞☜☠ ✋☞ 🕈☜ 👎✋👎☠’❄ 👌🕆✡ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☠👎 ❄☟☜☠...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Master Blue continued to talk you really wished you knew what he was saying, somehow it seemed important, but if his happy smile and excited tone is anything to go after it’s at least something good. He finished talking by stretching out an open hand in Master Edges’ direction and getting handed a piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to you. Again since you couldn't read the weird symbols on the paper you had no idea what it said but judging by the looks of the paper and the, what you assumed was, fancy writhing and gold sigil at the bottom of the paper it looked very important. But before you could look any closer the paper was replaced by a tiny black box with a pink ribbon around it. You looked to you right at the skeleton holding out the tiny box and was met by a soft smile and a wink from Master Ketchup. Master Blue was all but vibrating behind you as you took the box hesitantly. You looked around the room before carefully removing the ribbon and opening the box. At first you weren’t sure what you were looking at it took you a moment and then it clicked and by the chuckles around you you must have made a face of some sort. Inside the box was a small upside down silver heart with a matching bell attached to it, it reminded you of something that would go on a necklace, or more likely a collar. When you looked closer you could see that something was engraved in it with fancy symbols.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😐✋❄❄✡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nametag, your nametag. You don’t know why that made you feel happy, maybe it was because this was the first place where you had gotten one, maybe it was because it was pretty, maybe it was because deep down you knew that no matter what it actually said on the nametag you knew that it wasn’t an insult but a name a real one. You had had a name once, in another life where you had been happy, where you had had a loving family and a home but that person was dead, she had died the moment she had fallen down in this hellhole, she had died the moment she was stripped of her humanity and forced to do unthinkable things. Yeah <strike>ร̵͔̻͑͛͘ค̸̛̰͔̱̘̊Г̷̪͉̰̈́̈̚Ι̵̞̕͜ค̵̮͊͋̀Ђ̷̲̆͋͠ ̶̛͈͐̔͗ </strike> was dead and had been for a long time. But this, this new place, these new Masters, this new home, this new name. It felt like you actually could have a new life here, it will never be how it was before you fell but maybe it can still be good, maybe you can be happy here if you only allowed yourself to be. You carefully picked up the silver heart and turned around yo Master Blue and held it out for him to take with a small smile on your lips. He returned it tenfold and as he was putting it on your collar he started his excited babeling again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⚐☟ ✋🕯💣 💧⚐ ☟✌🏱🏱✡ ✡⚐🕆 ☹✋😐☜ ✋❄! ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☟✌☼👎 ✡⚐🕆 ☞✋☝🕆☼☜ ⚐🕆❄ ✌ ☞✋❄❄✋☠☝ ☠✌💣☜ 👌🕆❄ ✌☞❄☜☼ 💣🕆👍☟ 👍⚐☠💧✋👎☜☼✌❄✋⚐☠ 💣☜ ❄☟☜ 💣✌☝☠✋☞✋👍☜☠❄ 👌☹🕆☜ ✌☠👎 ❄☟☜ ☝☼☜✌❄ 🏱✌🏱✡☼🕆💧 👎☜👍✋👎☜👎 ⚐☠ 😐✋❄❄✡! 👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☺🕆💧❄ ☹✋😐☜ ✌ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ 😐✋❄❄✡ 👍✌❄, ✌☹☹ 👍🕆👎👎☹✡ ✌☠👎 👍🕆❄☜ ✌☠👎 ✡⚐🕆 💣✌😐☜ 💧🕆🏱☜☼ ✌👎⚐☼✌👌☹☜ ☠⚐✋💧☜💧 ☺🕆💧❄ ☹✋😐☜ ✌ 😐✋❄❄☜☠! ✌☠👎 ✡⚐🕆’☼☜ ☹🕆👍😐✡ 🏱✌🏱🏱✡ ✌☠👎 💧✌☠💧 🕈✌☠❄☜👎 ❄⚐ ☠✌💣☜ ✡⚐🕆 💧⚐👍😐 👍✌☠ ✡⚐🕆 👌☜☹✋☜✞☜ ❄☟✌❄? 💧⚐👍😐?!  ✋❄’💧 ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☹☜✌✞☜ ❄☟☜✋☼ 💧⚐👍😐💧 ☜✞☜☼✡🕈☟☜☼☜ 👌🕆❄ ☠✌💣✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☞❄☜☼ 💧🕆👍☟ ✌☠ ⚐☞☞☜☠👎✋☠☝ ⚐👌☺☜👍❄? ☠☜✞☜☼! ✌☠👎 ☜👎☝☜💧 🏱☼⚐🏱⚐💧✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠✌💣☜ ✡⚐🕆 👎☜💧❄☼⚐✡☜☼✍ ✌💧 ✋☞.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☟☜✡! 👎☜💧❄☼⚐✡☜☼ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ✌ 🏱☜☼☞☜👍❄ ☠✌💣☜, ✌☞❄☜☼ ✋🕯💣 👎⚐☠☜ 🕈✋❄☟ ☟☜☼ ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠☝ ❄☟✌❄ ✋💧 🕈☟✌❄ 💧☟☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ✌☠👎 💧☟☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☞☜✌☼☜👎 👌✡ ✌☹☹ 💣✡ ☜☠☜💣✋☜💧!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🕈☜ 👎✋👎 ✌☹💣⚐💧❄ ☝⚐ 🕈✋❄☟ ☼☜👎💧’ 💧🕆☝☝☜💧❄✋⚐☠💧 ⚐☞ ☠✌💣✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 💧🕆☝✌☼ ⚐☼ 👎⚐☹☹ 👌🕆❄ 😐✋❄❄✡ 🕈✌💧 🕈✌✡ 👌☜❄❄☜☼, 💧❄✋☹☹ 👎⚐☠’❄ 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎 🕈☟✡ 🏱✌🏱✡ ✌☠👎 💧✌☠💧 ☝⚐❄ 💣✌👎 ✌❄ ☼☜👎 👌🕆❄ 🕈☟✌❄☜✞☜☼! ☠⚐🕈 ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ⚐☞☞✋👍✋✌☹ ⚐🕆☼💧 😐✋❄❄✡!<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching your Masters’ expressions as he fiddled with you nametag was really amusing, at one point he had glared over at Master Honey and Ketchup so hard that if looks could kill you’d be sure they would be dead, they on the other had had just laughed so you didn’t think it was very serious. Master Edge had cut off Blue at one point to shout something and then looking very proud, everybody else had just rolled their eyes and Blue had continued and shortly after a snort had come from Master Red followed by glares from Master Honey and Ketchup in his direction. You had no idea what any of it meant but again it seemed to be done in good nature so you didn’t think about it too much. Master Blue pulled away, done putting the tag and bell on your collar, and smiled brightly at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to face Master Ketchup and saw that he was holding a small mirror, you turned and looked in the mirror, the bell giving of a small chime, that will take some time getting used to, you don’t really know what you expected but for lack of better words it looked nice, fitting in a sense, like now you were officially their pet. And you guess you were if that paper from earlier said what you think it said, but instead of feeling dread over it you again felt that small feeling of happiness as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You turned back to Master Blue and pointed at the nametag and after just a moment he seemed to understand what you wanted as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> 😐✋❄❄✡</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pointed again and he repeated himself. You did it a few more times and he didn’t seem to have anything against repeating himself. After the 7th time you stopped pointing at the nametag, and though for a moment before deciding to do something you had never done before for any of you Masters, you spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[KITTY]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had never before even attempted to speak or copy anything in the same language that the monsters used so the word came out very weird and you probably messed up the pronunciation but the look of absolute wonder in your Master's eyes and you looked around told you that it must at least have been somewhat understandable. There was a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👎✋👎...👎✋👎 💧☟☜ ☺🕆💧❄...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then all your Masters were talking at once, all excited and happy and giving you hugs or pets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>💧☟☜ 💧✌✋👎 ☟☜☼ ☠✌💣☜!!!</p><p> </p><p>✋ 👎✋👎☠’❄ 😐☠⚐🕈 💧☟☜ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄.</p><p> </p><p>☟☜☟☜. ✋ 😐☠☜🕈 💧☟☜ 🕈✌💧 💧💣✌☼❄ 👌🕆❄ 💧❄✋☹☹.</p><p> </p><p>👌🕆❄ ⚐☞ 👍⚐🕆☼💧☜ 🕈☜ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☟✌✞☜ ❄☟☜ 💧💣✌☼❄☜💧❄ ☟🕆💣✌☠!!</p><p> </p><p>⚐⚐☟! ⚐⚐☟! 💣✌😐☜ ☟☜☼ 💧✌✡ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☜☹💧☜! 💣✌😐☜ ☟☜☼ 💧✌✡ 💣✡ ☠✌💣☜!</p><p> </p><p>☟☜☟, 👎⚐☠’❄ ❄☟✋☠😐 ❄☟✌❄’💧 ☟⚐🕈 ✋❄ 🕈⚐☼😐💧 🏱✌🏱✡☼🕆💧</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were quickly lifted up in the air by Master Happi as he started talking very fast as he spun around you, again you had no idea what anyone was saying but they did seem happy, you just hoped that they wouldn’t expect you to be learning to talk anytime soon, you kind of already forgot how to pronounce you new name but you guessed you just have to wait and see what would happen next. And after everyone had calmed down, mostly Master Happi and Blue, a big pancake breakfast was waiting for you, and for once you didn’t wait until all you Masters were done, just for them all to start eating. This had probably been the best morning since you'd gotten here and you hoped that it wouldn’t be the last one as you happily dug into your syrup covered pancake tower.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue<br/>...ND AFTER PAPPY TOLD HER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF WE DIDN’T GET TO KEEP YOU IT WAS REALLY EASY CONVINCING UNDYNE TO ALLOW US THE LICENSE EVEN IF WE DIDN’T BUY YOU AND THEN…</p><p>Nametag<br/>KITTY</p><p>Blue<br/>OH I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! IT WAS REALLY HARD YOU FIGURE OUT A FITTING NAME BUT AFTER MUCH CONSIDERATION ME THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS DECIDED ON KITTY! BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST LIKE A LITTLE KITTY CAT, ALL CUDDLY AND CUTE AND YOU MAKE SUPER ADORABLE NOISES JUST LIKE A KITTEN! AND YOU’RE LUCKY PAPPY AND SANS WANTED TO NAME YOU SOCK CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? SOCK?!  IT’S ENOUGH THAT THEY LEAVE THEIR SOCKS EVERYWHERE BUT NAMING YOU AFTER SUCH AN OFFENDING OBJECT? NEVER! AND EDGES PROPOSAL TO NAME YOU DESTROYER? AS IF.</p><p>Edge<br/>HEY! DESTROYER WOULD BE A PERFECT NAME, AFTER I'M DONE WITH HER TRAINING THAT IS WHAT SHE WILL BE AND SHE WILL BE FEARED BY ALL MY ENEMIES!!!</p><p>Blue<br/>WE DID ALMOST GO WITH REDS’ SUGGESTIONS OF NAMING YOU SUGAR OR DOLL BUT KITTY WAS WAY BETTER, STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY PAPY AND SANS GOT MAD AT RED BUT WHATEVER! NOW YOU ARE OFFICIAL OURS KITTY!</p><p>KITTY</p><p>Sans<br/>DID...DID SHE JUST…</p><p>Blue<br/>SHE SAID HER NAME!!!</p><p>Sans<br/>I DIDN’T KNOW SHE COULD DO THAT.</p><p>Red<br/>HEHE, I KNEW SHE WAS SMART BUT STILL.</p><p>Edge<br/>BUT OF COURSE WE WOULD HAVE THE SMARTEST HUMAN!!</p><p>Papyrus<br/>OOH! OOH! MAKE HER SAY SOMETHING ELSE! MAKE HER SAY MY NAME!</p><p>Stretch<br/>HEH, DON’T THINK THAT’S HOW IT WORKS, PAPYRUS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>